TUAOA: Naruto: Smuggler Luck
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Naruto and his crew of the Lucky One landed on Hoth to salvage the Abandon Rebel Echo Base except instead of landing at Echo Base they landed in a Imperial research Station and became under attack from Darth Alders who is part of the special branch of the Imperial Remnants which use to handle the Emperor various secret projects the Starcrushers.
1. Chapter 1: Wrong Stop

I don't own the series Naruto or Star Wars that is own by there respected creators. I also don't own Mark Frey they are own by Kaien Kurayami.

Summary: Naruto and his crew of the Lucky One landed on Hoth to salvage the Abandon Rebel Echo Base except instead of landing at Echo Base they landed in a Imperial research Station and became under attack from Darth Alders who is part of the special branch of the Imperial Remnants which use to handle the Emperor various secret projects the Starcrushers.

**TUAOA: Naruto: Smuggler Luck**

**Chapter 1: Wrong Stop**

It was six years after the Imperial Empire was defeated at Endor and the New Republic have formed. During those past years the New Republic have wrestled control of Coursant from Ysanne Isard with the help of Rogue Squadron. It now been six years and the galaxy at war against as Grand Admiral Thrawn is now attacking the New Republic. There been several jobs sent out to a lot of smuggler group to help the New Republic. A lot of them are just waiting to see if the New Republic are actually honest with there offer. Even if it is Han Solo that bring up the offer who is a fellow smuggler. Most of the Smugglers group believe it might be a trap. Only one minor smuggler group decided to take the offer of the New Republic.

Xxxxx

Coming out of hyperspace over the sixth planet of the Hoth System which is known as Hoth was a heavily and illegally modified YT-2000 light freighter. The freighter was heading toward the planet Hoth as in the cockpit of the freighter is known as the Lucky One. The pilot of the vessel who was a blonde hair boy who was eighteen years old in appearance as he was wearing a orange and black tracksuit as he had a holster attach to his outfit. This is Naruto Uzumaki a starting smuggler.

"Hey Mark we finally arrived at our destination." Naruto said toward his co-pilot who was sitting in a elevated seat behind. His co-pilot was a men in his thirties as he was wearing black boots, tan cargo pants, a dark blue shirt, a black jacket with a shoulder guard on the left shoulder and metal spidery tribal design up the right arm, and black gloves. He had two vibrocutlass strapped to his waist. The men had brown hair and grey eyes. This is Mark Frey a retired Space Pirate Captain who now works with Naruto as his co-pilot.

"Well I picking up a signal from the planet as well. So let the rest of the crew know that we have arrived." Mark said as Naruto keyed into the Lucky One intercom.

"Kiba and Samui we arrived at the planet so get ready." Naruto called through the ship intercom. At the other part of the Lucky One was a boy that was eighteen years old of age as he have messy black hair and odd marking on his face. He was wearing a sythleather jacket that was zipped up and black pants which had a holster on his left side. This is Kiba Inuzuka and sitting right next to him is a blonde hair women that was wearing a custom form fitting jumpsuit that hug her extreme well endowed figure very well and she had F-cup size breast as she just zipped up her jumpsuit to covered her breast and keep herself warm at all time. This is Kiba girlfriend Samui.

"Hie just have to ruin the moment did he." Kiba muttered as he was earlier putting the move on his girlfriend and manage to get her jumpsuit almost off. But when Naruto called over the intercom Samui quickly zipped her jumpsuit back up.

"That is life of a smuggler Kiba." Samui replied as she took notice a little red Akk Dog pup enter the room they were in.

"There you are Akamaru." Kiba said as he went to pick up the reptomammal pup up but the little Akk Dog pup just jumped at him.

Xxxxx

The Lucky One enter Hoth Atmosphere as it was heading toward one of the colder region. It passed several sensor towers that were covered by the snow which started transmitting there signal as the the Lucky One flew over several frozen over turret emplacement. Soon a huge snow storm hit reducing visibility. But the Lucky One kept on flying as it soon came across a landing pad platform.

The YT-2000 freighter landed on the platform, snow gusting across the ship, making visual sighting hard, only managing to spot the landing lights and having managed to get the weak location signal. After a few minutes, the doors opened, Naruto walked out, wearing thick winter gear and looked around. "You sure it's the right place?" Naruto called out.

"If I say it's right! Then it's right!" Mark yells, rubbing his hands together, wearing similar winter gear to Naruto.

"Holy crap! It's cold! It's like reverse puberty out here!" Kiba yelled, rubbing his arms while Samui walked out with him. Both of them wearing winter gears. "Mind warming me up?" Kiba asked her, smirking a little.

"Don't count on it." Samui smiled and walked away, gaining a chuckle from him.

"Aww...come on?" Kiba said in a sad voice, but smirked shortly after.

"I really don't think we got the right place..." Naruto says, looking around and seeing a large, metal building with severe frost covering it.

"Well it was the only signal that they claimed to be within this area, so it's got to be it, now let's take what we can before I get frostbite." Mark tells them, heading towards the doors, barely visible by the snow.

Naruto sighed, about to walk with him, but stopped and tilted his head, having confusion printed on his face, he looked around, feeling something's wrong. "Anyone feel that?" Naruto asked.

"Feel what?" Kiba asked, opening the cargo door for quicker access to putting stuff on the ship.

"Don't know...like we're being watched...what kind of creatures live on this planet?" Naruto asked, looking at Mark trying to get rid of the snow for the open switch.

"Very big, very ugly, and not to mention stinking beasts, I was here once before, crashed, the crew either freeze to death or taken by a creatures called Wampas, they're nasty things also very smart as well." Mark tells them. The blizzard slowly started to lessen, making it easier to see which made them slightly happy.

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes open-" Naruto began, but a blasting sound came and a laser shot narrowly missed his head, making his curse and dive to the ground.

Everyone looked and spotted movement from a distance away, making them curse and quickly took cover, having several shots aimed for them. Kiba hid behind the walkway into the ship, pulling out a regular blaster pistol and took aim, making him curse since he couldn't see the attackers well. Samui was hiding behind one of the ship's landing legs, she wondered who was attacking and if Naruto got hit, looking around but couldn't see Naruto since he was in a few feet of snow. Mark quickly hid behind a large, thick sheet of ice, looking around the corner, towards the attackers, but saw little movement.

'Damn, must be wearing materials that match its surroundings...' Mark thought as more blaster bolt were being fired.

Kiba fired a few shots, shooting at anything that moved while Samui sighed, hating that she has to fight when she just got out of space and reached behind herself and pulled out an Incinerator Rifle. She looked as best as she could around the corner, but kept getting shots fired at her, she took blind shots at the attackers, hitting items that literally vaporized.

Mark cursed, moving quickly and rounded a corner as some blaster bolt hit the ice, looking at the situation and looked the other direction, spotting a pathway around the building, he took a deep breath and ran. Kiba and Samui kept firing, occasionally hitting something or someone by hearing screams of pain.

A few seconds later, Naruto came out of the snow, mostly white and was shivering several feet ahead from where he dived, having tunneled all the way through the snow to a metal container covered in ice. "I fucking f-freezing!" Naruto yelled, trying to warm himself up and brush the snow off him, shaking while he reach for something on his side, pulling out his FWG-5 flechette pistol. Naruto looked over the edge, shivering by the cold; he easily spotted movement since he was closer, he quickly fired off two heat energy blasts, managing to hit two moving targets and gained a death cry.

Several shots were fired in his direction, hitting the ice and causing small explosions from the rapid heat change caused by the heated shots. Kiba kept shooting, narrowly missing a headshot from the attackers, making him curse and quickly move away, tripping on his feet and landed on his back. He quickly got back up, narrowly dodging the shots, making him nervous and wondered if there were snipers, but he saw that the storm was lightening up.

"Fuck!" Kiba yelled, narrowly missing another headshot, firing blindly towards the attackers, the attackers fired and Kiba felt a tremendous amount of pain in his backside, screaming in pain and dropped to the ground behind the walkway. He felt agony from extreme heat on his backside, getting painful and slightly relieving by having snow on it; he looked and saw a burn mark on it, knowing he just got shot in the ass.

Samui looked worry by what happen to Kiba, hoping he'll be alright and quickly aimed her gun at where the shot came from but stopped as she finally saw who was attacking them, looking in shock as she saw Snowtroopers. She grew increasingly worried that she just found out they're fighting the Imperial Remnants forces, but she kept shooting, not giving up and wanting to protect Kiba.

The Snowtroopers remained in cover, firing whenever they see an opening; they slowly moved forward, Samui fired towards them, hitting one of them in the shoulder. The Snowtrooper screamed in agony, his arm vaporizing and moving up his torso, collapsing onto the ground and died from the shock, making the other Stormtroopers look in shock and kept firing, wanting to eliminate the threat.

A Scouttrooper with a Sniper Rifle moved up, quickly taking aim, but he heard screams of pain, making him and some other Snowtroopers look, confused by the cause. They saw Mark holding his Vibrocutlass, ripping into a Snowtrooper's abdomen, having him scream in agony, blood pouring out of him as the Vibrocutlass ripped through him and his armor like butter.

Half the Snowtroopers aimed their blaster pistols and heavier weaponry at him, firing rapidly and hitting the quickly dying Snowtrooper, trying to hit Mark, but only severely burning and tore to shreds the Snowtrooper since half of them were using high impact energy cell. Mark was surprised by the amount of attacking troops focused on him, making him slid away by the force; he cursed and pushed harder, wanting to take cover and watching in slight horror that parts of the trooper's body fell off.

Mark cursed and quickly threw the body away and dived behind a frozen over ship, two Snowtroopers quickly rushed towards the cover. They slowed down and were about to turn the corner and kill the man, but Mark shot around the corner, severing the head of one of them, the head flying from its body, blood spraying everywhere. The Snowtrooper that was with him looked slightly shocked, he quickly aimed his Blaster rifle to shoot, but Mark swung his Vibrocutlass and quickly sliced through the Blaster, causing it to explode and send the trooper flying and Mark stumbled away. The Snowtroopers kept shooting at Mark, trying to kill him before he took cover, they forgot about the others, making a few of the Snowtroopers get hit by Naruto and Samui.

Samui fired her Incinerator Rifle and hit one of the Snowtrooper in the back, making him scream in agony as his back began to disintegrate, soon having him fall to his knees. His body kept disintegrating, most of his body had vaporized, his arms falling off and finally collapsed to the ground, hidden in the show as his body continued to vaporize. Mark sighed, taking out his other Vibrocutlass and looked over his cover, counting the amount of Stormtroopers left before moving back.

'Five on the left, four on the right.' He says to himself, lowering himself to the ground and was about to charge around the corner, but the wind became violent, making him confused and looked up, becoming shocked to see an Imperial Dropship Transport. It opened its doors and someone stood at the entrance, the person dropped from the ship and landed with skill, the person hid under a black cloak that flapped by the wind.

Mark just looked at the person, seeing thick, purple armor with white markings around it; the person looked around, the firing stopping because they were confused by the newcomer. Naruto was the closest one and looked confused by what was going on, wondering who the person was, Samui looked to see no one shooting and quickly moved to Kiba to see if he was alright.

The newcomer reaches into their cloak and pulled out a long, silvery, dark stick, making Mark look at it and couldn't place why it looked familiar. The person pressed a button and a stream of purple light came from it, quickly making Mark and Naruto realize what it was, looking at the person was most likely a Sith or Jedi, and they prayed for Jedi. Except the only two Jedi in existence would be Luke Skywalker and his sister Leia Organa Solo

"Who...are you?" Mark asked, forgetting that he was surrounded by Snowtroopers.

"I am Darth Alder; you're trespassing on Empire territory, the punishment for that is death." The person said, their voice sounding slightly robotic, Mark looked to see the person wore a helmet, having the top of it shaped like an eagle's beak and a dark screen covering their face, the rest covered by a hood.

The person raised their hand towards the building, making it shudder slightly and a block of ice was ripped from it, causing more ice to fall and hit a Snowtrooper, making the others move out the way.

"Darth Adler! Careful!" One of them yelled.

"If one of my platoons couldn't handle one group, then they don't deserve to live, I will however allow you to try and survive." Darth Adler informs them, quickly throwing the block of ice at Mark, making him curse and lift one of his Vibrocutlass at the block, shattering it into pieces and some flew in different directions. This cause some cuts into his skin, but he managed to get two of the Snowtroopers wounded, managing to stab into their more vulnerable areas, such as knees and less armored areas.

They screamed in pain and one of them tried to rip a large piece of ice from their knee, but that caused it to snap in half, having blood pour out of it and a small piece of hard ice began bleeding away while melting away. The second Stormtrooper was less unlucky, having a shard of ice cut into their throat, blood gushing down his armor, the sound of gargling came from him and he stumbled around before falling, lost in the snow.

Mark breathed a little hard, looking to see small shards cut into his skin, nothing terrible luckily enough, he looked at the Sith and backed away slightly, not wanting to know if his weapons would hold against them. 'So only three on either side and a Sith...I don't feel safe.' Mark thought.

The Sith walked towards Mark, making him move backwards and looked to see the remaining Stormtroopers aim at him, he quickly ducked, having them fire at him. He was only managing to dodge the blasts, feeling the heat from the shots pass him, he charged towards a Stormtrooper, using his Vibrocutlass to block his shots.

Naruto helped out as he shot at them; hitting one of the Stormtroopers and making him yell in pain and fell to the ground, this distracted some of them and Mark managed to quickly stab the trooper in the side. This caused him to scream in pain and blood poured out, this caught their attention and they began firing again, Mark spun around, using the quickly dying trooper as a shield while the last ones rushed over to the other side, making space between them.

Darth Adler threw the lightsaber, it flew towards Mark, making him look in shock and ducked as the lightsaber severed the top half of the trooper. The body slid off the body, half the chest and its left arm and head going and falling into the snow, from the severed part, the tip of the Vibrocutlass was shown, red hot.

'...Shit...' Mark thought, but heard a yell of shock, looking back to see the cover that Naruto had used.

"Naruto! You alright!?" Mark yelled as Naruto came up having a scared look on his face and the side of his jackets smoking.

"That bastard nearly burnt through my jacket! Any closer and I would've lot my arm!" Naruto yelled, aiming his blaster at Darth Adler and shot, the Sith raised their hand and deflected the blasts and then raise their other hand. This caused all the snow before them to shoot towards Mark and the dead trooper, making a tidal wave of snow, Mark cursed as he was hit and sent flying, the snow quickly following. Naruto's eyes widened as Mark flew towards him and smashed into him, making him drop his blaster and crash into the ground, the body following them and landed near them.

Mark coughed, getting up in pain and looked around and saw Darth Adler threw the lightsaber, it flew towards him, making him look in shock and quickly ducked. The lightsaber flew past him; he watched as it flew back, it sliced through a large amount of ice on a stack of barrels, a liquid poured out of. Quickly igniting and poured across the plat form, quickly making the snow melt away, Darth Adler backed away and it explodes, shattering all the ice and sending them in every direction with powerful force.

Darth Adler raised their unarmed hand raised and stopped the ice shards being launched towards the Sith, they remained in the air while the rest of the shards flew everywhere. Some shards flew towards the Snowtroopers, one was impaled through the chest, having him fall backwards and screamed in agony, blood gushing out from the large shard of ice that went straight through his armor, reaching through the other side.

The remaining Snowtroopers couldn't believe how many men they were losing they then realized there commander was serious about them running, they took cover behind the frozen over ship, taking out their blaster rifles and took aim, ready to kill anyone that showed their face also to protect themselves from anything there leader did. Mark was slightly nervous, peeking over the cover and spotted several highly dented container which were leaking there contents, not exploding by the last barrel explosion because the ice covered most of the explosion.

The fluids spread across the very recently snow removed platform, Mark knew that it was very flammable fuel, he noted that it reached Darth Adler's feet. Naruto grunts in pain and sits up, looking at Mark in annoyance, he felt around, wanting his gun and managed to feel it, he picked it up and his hand was red from the cold. Mark looked at him and quickly grabbed it, making Naruto complain in annoyance, Mark quickly jumped up and fired at the fuel, hitting it and ignited it.

The Snowtroopers quickly fired at Mark, failing to notice the fire spread quickly, Darth Adler did see this, looking down to see the fuel and jumped away, landing on the other side of the frozen ship. Mark felt a burn on the side of his arm, cursing in pain and dived backward, he looked and sighed slightly as it was just a flesh wound.

The flames quickly went to the barrels, covering them in flames and grew hotter, the flames went wild and they explode simultaneously. This sent flames everywhere and managed to engulf the hovering Imperial Dropship Transport, it flew out of the flames, it spun out of control, the flames also hit the surrounding area, including the frozen ship.

The Imperial Dropship Transport flew higher, losing all it guidance system while the ice on the grounded ship explodes from the violent heat change. This sent large chunks of flaming ice everywhere, making the Stormtroopers panic and move away, they looked up and saw the Imperial Dropship Transport starting coming down, falling towards the platform.

"Take cover!" They yelled, running as fast as they could while Darth Adler held their hand out, trying to stop it, but a blast hit their chest, making the Sith stumble backwards and hold onto their chest. Darth Adler looked up and saw a slightly insane Naruto aiming his blaster at the Sith.

"You mess with me and my friends! I'll fuck you up all over!" Naruto yelled, shooting rapidly while the Sith deflected the blasts.

The Imperial Dropship Transport crashed near the recently unfrozen ship, causing a massive explosion that consumed the ship and explode as well. This massive explosion covered half the landing platform, making Naruto and Mark dive into the snow while either consuming the Stormtrooper bodies or sent them flying.

Darth Adler was sent backwards, crashing into the railing and flung over the side, some flames on the cloak as they crashed into a very, very steep hill, along with the surviving Snowtroopers that were thrown by the explosion. On the ruin platform were burning corpses of the dead Snowtroopers. Samui was looking out from behind the landing gear of the Lucky One as she tended to Kiba wounds as she manage to bandaged up his ass and inject some bacta into the wound as well. Both Mark and Naruto got back on the platform as they looked around at scene of carnage they cause.

"Whoa we actually manage to survive a encounter with a Sith." Naruto commented.

"Yeah we did but I think we should not be here when that Sith get back." Mark commented.

"But we can't just leave we got to get some something out of all this I say we go inside the Empire Remnant base and take anything of value and sell it to the New Republic maybe one of those thing we sell might be useful for there war effort?" Naruto spoke up.

"Yeah I can agree with you on that plus we can't just leave a job undone and it is getting back at the Empire as well so let rob them blind." Mark said as Kiba quickly jumped.

"That sound good to me." Kiba said as everyone looked at the door that Mark was going to open earlier before they were attack by the Imperials.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This story is a replacement for my Shinobi Survivor Story that I dropping because well the deletion of lemon so that story will have to be drop so I replacing it with this one. Also I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter of this new story. Also if any of you wondering where Hinata is you will just have to wait and see.

Also thank you Sleepless Demon for helping me out with this story and getting it off. Since you help a very lot with writing most of these scenes. Here is several advertisement from Sleepless Demon himself on his Stories.

High Tech Naruto: Naruto's world has developed in many ways, electronics, weapons, robotics, space travel and so much more has been built in his world, but a dark evil is coming and brings weapons that could destroy their way of life, will Naruto's will of fire remain as the world darkens by evil?

TUAOA Cursed Naruto Cursed Life: Naruto has fallen into a strange predicament, so has Sakura and an evil greater than the Akatsuki grows and blood and loss is paid in order to stop it. To those that remember the second original TUAOA Cursed Naruto, then I have taken it to become bloodier then before...and I was the one that made it bloody in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2: Wampa Terror

I don't own the series Naruto or Star Wars that is own by there respected creators. I also don't own Mark Frey he is own by Kaien Kurayami.

Summary: Naruto and his crew of the Lucky One landed on Hoth to salvage the Abandon Rebel Echo Base except instead of landing at Echo Base they landed in a Imperial research Station and became under attack from Darth Alders who is part of the special branch of the Imperial Remnants which use to handle the Emperor various secret projects the Starcrushers.

**TUAOA: Naruto: Smuggler Luck**

**Chapter 2: Wampa Terror**

Far off in the Hoth System as lone ship just came out of hyperspace. It appeared to be ship that seems to be hybrid between a Imperial Ventor Class Star Destroyers. Except a bit smaller then the mention ships. This is a Nar Shaddaa class Star Destroyer which seems to be customized as it was red in color with a bit of beige in it. But it also have a odd weapon emplacement in it superstructure as well. This was the personal Star Destroyer of Warlord Sakura which was known as the Shrieker. The destroyer was right in front of a XQ5 Space Station Platform as several starfighter went into attack formation. But the weapon emplacement on the Shrieker fired unleashing a huge pulse of electromagnetic energy toward the fighter group and the Space Station as it engulfed them stopping them dead in there tracks and causing everything in the fighters and Space Station to receive massive system failure as multiply systems blew up and became fried as life support was permanently fried. The people in those Space Station and starfighter will suffer a slow and painful death as they use up the atmosphere that either for humans or different alien species.

In the Shrieker command bridge as several bridge technician were working around the clock as they were checking if the weapon system and ship system were functionally properly. One of the bridge technician was checking on the ship core read out as there appear to be a slight drop of power. But the power level was rising up already as the ship started moving as it was heading toward Hoth. Several of the bridge technician looked at the person sitting in the bridge command chair. It was a women that appeared eighteen year old of age and had bright pink hair and big forehead. She also barely had any breast at all as she was wearing a Imperial Moff uniform. This is Warlord Sakura Haruno.

"Well it seems it will take a while for us to arrive at are Destination so I going to take a nice warm shower. You people keep on working." Sakura said as she was about to get up until someone spoke up.

"Eh Sir I don't think it a good idea for you to take a bath when we are approaching Hoth?" One of the bridge technician said as Sakura just glared at him with a look of pure anger on her face.

"You the one that just talk can you please move a little to the right." Sakura ordered as the confuse bridge technician did just that as he was confuse why she just asked him to do that. Sakura then push a button on her command chair as a glass tube came up on the very surprise bridge technician.

"Hey what going on!" the bridge technician shouted in pure fear as he was banging on the glass wall as he was soon doused in oil as Sakura then pushed another button on the command chair. Soon the ceiling opened up a little as the bridge technician looked up as he was staring at a flamethrower nozzle that was coming out of the ceiling as it then ignited. Setting the men ablaze as he was screaming in pure agony. He thrash around in the glass tube as he try to break it down. But he couldn't as it was actually made out of transparisteel. Soon the men stopped moving completely as the oxygen from the transparisteel trap vented snuffing out the flames leaving only the charred body of the technician that spoke against Warlord Sakura and pay for it. The trap then went back into the floor leaving the corpse behind as smell of charred flesh hit the bridge crew noses.

"Someone clean up that mess since it seems he not going to be taking anymore showers since going through the Death Shower which will be a warning for all of you as well. Question anything I do and you going to go through the Death Shower." Sakura said as he got up from her command chair and went out of the bridge as she head to her private quarters to take a nice warm shower. The crew know it never wise to question anything that Warlord Sakura does as she will kill them in horrible ways. The only one that can get away with that are her superiors.

Xxxxx

Kiba yawned as he went down the stairs, cursing slightly as each step he took sent a shot of pain went up his ass. 'If that bastard who shot me was still alive, I'll shoot him a new one for each step I take.' He thought in pain, finally reaching the bottom.

He looked around, seeing nothing but dark hallways and metal doors, he wondered down them, looking at the doors, trying to open a couple, but they were all sealed. He sighed, wondering if that was a good thing or bad since there was blood on the walls, some old, some new, making him worry that he's in a horror movie or something.

He continued down the hallways, occasionally seeing another hallway, but some were pitch black or bloody with the occasional limb, that didn't make them appealing. He reached the end of the hall, seeing it turn a corner, he looked back and saw the way he came, he took out his blaster, not liking the place and continued to walk.

He did the same with this hall like he did the last one, but with fewer halls to go down; he made it to the end, finding a metal door with scratch marks on it and blood. "...I wonder if the beacon that Mark found was a distress beacon...or a warning beacon...god, this is the leech swamp planet all over again." Kiba says aloud, rubbing his other ass cheek, remembering being bitten on that ass cheek.

Kiba fiddled with the door handle, finding it unlocked and opened it, when he opened it half way open, a few blasts were shot at him, hitting the door and making him dive. The blasts continued to shoot at him, he quickly pointed his blaster and fired as many times and as quickly as he could, he heard a scream of pain and a few screams of fear.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Someone yelled, making Kiba look annoyed that they surrender after a few shots.

"Assholes..." Kiba sighs under his breath, getting up and moving over to the door.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in another part of the base Naruto was looking through a whole lot of computer equipment. He manage to find the room after coming across a very bashed open security doors. Naruto looked around the wrecked room since there just scatter computer equipment everywhere until he took notice a odd datapad that was just lying around.

"I wonder if this is anything important?" Naruto asked out loud to himself as he picked it up. And put it in his pocket as he then went out of the room in search of more things to steal and sell to the New Republic.

Xxxxx

He walked through the door to find something that looked like a wreaked control room; it had many electrical panels, large computer screens and many parts that were smashed to hell. Kiba looked around to spot about half a dozen scientists and what looked like a security guard, he looked at the computer screens, only seeing static, darkness, bloody hallways and a few creatures moving around a small room.

"What do you want!?" One of the scientists asks in annoyance, not recognizing the person from the Empire, knowing they're either the newly reformed Republic, scavengers or pirates looking for easy prey.

"Just here to get some good loot, found this place and killed a Sith while destroying half the landing dock, I'm surprised that none of you guys heard us." Kiba says, waving his blaster around.

"...We're underground, in a large prison hold with three feet of metal that's surrounded by nothing but underground ice and snow...care to explain when we'll be able to hear explosions..." The leading scientist states.

"Don't get smart with me shithead; I've killed more people than your personnel on this site." Kiba tells him with slight violence in his voice, he walked towards the main control desk; he looked around and was confused.

"Why have you closed off a quarter of your base down here?" Kiba asked, looking to spot the communications were turned off, he turned them on and soon started hearing screams of agony and panic coming through the communication.

"Help! We've got to get out of here! Test subject 13 has killed most of our men! Unlock the fucking blast doors! It's coming!" A horrified voice came from the radio.

Kiba soon heard roars of a beast, followed by gargled screams of blood. "...Mind telling me what that was about?" Kiba asked, turning off the radio.

"...Slight accidental release on a test subject of ours, had to seal everything off." One of the scientists says, looking nervous. Kiba nodded and looking towards a keyboard and pressed a few buttons, changing the computer screens, seeing different areas of the base.

"Is there anything worth stealing? And if you cooperate, I won't kill any of you." Kiba asks, looking back and saw the security guard pointing a weapon at him and fired, hitting him in the chest, Kiba crashed into the controls and flew over it, he spasms painfully when he hit the ground. He stopped after a second, getting up painfully and rubbed his chest, he looked and spotted his blaster next to him and picked it up.

"Don't fucking know what that was, but it hurt like bitch!" Kiba yelled, jumping up to see them running out the doors. He fired his blaster, managing to take down two of them, but they kept running, Kiba sighed and hoped that Mark or Naruto stops them, otherwise Samui will find them, and he's actually feels sorry for them.

"Warning...Warning...blast doors opening...hostile creatures detected...recommend immediate evacuation..." A computer says, making Kiba look scared and wondered if he accidentally opened the doors when he crashed into the controls.

"Shit..." Kiba says.

Xxxxx

The Shrieker was approaching Hoth right now as it now staying in a fix orbit right now. As it started searching for the hidden research base. Which would take about five minute. Since they still were picking up a distress call from it. In the command bridge as Sakura was sitting in her command chair as she was looking at the tactical readout that was being feed to her datapad.

"Okay deploy the dropships at once." Sakura ordered as several Imperial Dropship Transport went out from the hanger bay of the Shrieker as they head for planet side.

Xxxxx

A hideous roar was heard from the exit, this made Kiba a little worried and quickly rushed towards the door, and he looked to see the scientists and security guards. Something large rushed down one of the hallways, tackling one of the scientists down another hallway, Kiba didn't get a proper look at it, but it was big, fast and black.

"fucking move it!" The scientist yelled in fear, some making it around the corner, but another one was taken down another hallway by a big, fast beast. Kiba couldn't help but stay there, staring in shock by what he just witnessed; he held onto his blaster tightly and ran for it, moving as fast as he could. He heard horrified screams of pain and quickly ran pass the hallway that the scientist was taken, he took a quick glance down the hallway the first scientist was taken. He was scared when he saw that most of the person's torso was ripped to pieces, having hardly anything in his chest remaining.

Kiba kept moving fast, soon reaching the corner, he looked ahead and saw one of the people that was in the control room before rushing up the stairs. He then saw someone holding onto the corner of one of the hallways, he saw that it was one of the scientists, screaming in fear and blood leaking down his lips.

"H...Help me..." He cried. Kiba just began running towards the stairs, not caring for anyone's life but his, the scientist screamed and blood shot out of the hallway, making Kiba stop in shock. After a few seconds, loud footsteps came and a large, disgusting beast, large muscles that were shown with some white patches of hair, but thick, black skin, jagged horns and razor sharp claws. Blood dripped from its skin and drooled from its mouth and a few bits of skin were in its teeth, it stood straight and nearly touched the roof.

"...You're fucking shitting me..." Kiba says in fear, it charged towards him at shocking speed, making Kiba nearly shit himself in fear and dove to the side, having the creature crash into the wall, doing shocking damage since the wall was made from metal. Kiba quickly got up and ran fast, not looking back and the beast roared, filled with bloodlust, Kiba reached the blood soaked floor, slipping on it and slid across the floor.

Something rushed pass him, feeling the hairs on his hair move from his head, he quickly got up and looked in shock that the beast tried to rip his head off. Kiba quickly aiming his blaster and fired, hitting it in its back and made it roar, it looked and growled its deep voice, making Kiba scared and kept shooting, hitting the beast several times and made it slump against the wall. Kiba breathed a little easier, getting up and saw that the beast quickly recovered, making him scared again and aimed for its head, hitting it a couple of times and made it collapse. He took a deep breath, glad that the thing is dead before it got the chance to react, he stumbled towards the stairs, but noise was heard from behind, he looked and saw the beast getting up again.

"...You're got to be fucking shitting me again..." Kiba shouted, running up the stairs as the beast roared again. He kept going up the stairs as he turn around and shot at the beast slowly it down until he reach the top and outside as he spotted the rest of the group as they were heading back toward the Lucky One with several cargo laying around the landing platform as all them turn around and looked at Kiba as he ran away from the doorway.

Kiba looked back, feeling fear as the creature stood there, breathing deeply and took a step forward, making Kiba worry, Mark, Naruto and Samui looked at this as well. They were highly confused but they were feeling danger, it took another step forward and they took a step backwards.

"...Naruto..." Mark whispered, gaining his attention. "Go in and start the ship..."

"...Sure...what are you going to do while I run?" Naruto asked, taking a step back.

"Well..." Mark began, but the beast rushed forward, Kiba dove to the side, making the creature crashed into their cargo and made them fly by the force of the impact, sending it flying up the ramp with Naruto. Mark quickly recovered from the hit, hitting his head from being thrown into the ship and was throbbing, Samui was pushing herself away with her feet from the beast. Naruto grunts and pushes the cargo off his body, looking to see the beast at the entrance, but was glad to see it was too big to get through.

"...That works..." Naruto grunts, getting up and limping towards the doors to get to the cockpit. The beast roared and looked at Mark, making him nervous and quickly moved away as it swung its claws, Mark reached for his Vibrocutlass and spun around, holding them before him, ready to fight. It charged towards him at shocking speed, Mark jumped to the side and sliced at its arm, causing it to roar in pain as half of its arm fell, Mark moved away and smirked as he took that as a win. The beast roared, lifting its stump of an arm and it seemed to twitch crazily and grow outwards, making Mark, Kiba and Samui looking in shock. It rapidly grew a new arm, making them look in shock as it seemed more dangerous than before, more muscular and larger claws.

"You're shitting me yet again..." Kiba says in shock.

Samui pulled out her weapon and took aim, firing and hitting its chest, the beast roared in pain, having a large section disintegrate, the group began running back to the ship and boarded it as it began taking off. They all looked at the beast, but grew shocked at the area around the disintegrating area seemed to stop, quickly closing around the wound.

"Now that's just wrong..." Mark said in pure disgust as that thing was to unnatural at all.

"I think I have diarrhea..." Kiba states, walking away in fear that he had faced that while the doors closed. The beast roared in rage, but stopping as it smelled something, it looked around, smelling something alive, making it hungry and moved towards the source.

Xxxxx

The Lucky One break out of Hoth Atmosphere as right in there path was Shrieker which started opening fire on them. Naruto was making the ship perform various evasive maneuvers as he avoid every turbolaser fire that was directed toward them. They soon got past the Star Destroyer as it hanger bay opened up as three TIE Interceptors squadron swarm out heading toward the fleeing freighter.

"Oh shit we got three TIE Interceptor squadron heading our way. Kiba and Samui man the turrets and keep those guys off are tail so we can input the coordinates to make a hyperspace jump to the Felacat System." Mark call through the intercom as he was punching in the coordinates on his navicomputer.

"Yeah it going to take us a while to get a jump into lightspeed so keep those bloodthirsty manic off us." Naruto commented as he dodge out of the way of a laser blast from one of the TIE Interceptors. Both Samui and Kiba went to the respected gunner station as they started up the turret control console which control the the Dymek heavy dual laser cannon turrets as both of them started firing upon the TIE Interceptors. Several of there shots manage to destroy the first group of TIE Interceptors since they didn't actually suspect the freighter to actually fire back at them. Several of the fighter split up as most of them went ahead as they were going to attack from the front.

"Shoot! Samui get the ones that going in front of us. The side turrets are still not working and the only thing we have to defend our front is a single ion cannon." Naruto spoke through the intercom as Samui swing the turret around as she started shooting at the TIE Interceptors that try to cut them off from the front destroying that group. Kiba was about to take care of the last squadron when they turn tell and went back to there mother ship.

"What the hell! I thought TIE Jockey were suicidal manic! You guys get back over here so I can blow you up out of the sky. That mean I owe my girlfriend a whole lot of pampering." Kiba muttered to himself.

"Okay we heading into lightspeed brace yourselves." Naruto shouted over the intercom as the Lucky One went into hyperspace as they headed toward the Felacat System.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is the second chapter of this story. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Plus I hope all you guys were shock about Sakura being a Warlord.

Also thank you Sleepless Demon for helping me out with this chapter as well. Since you help write most of these scenes.

Forest Boy by Sleepless Demon: What if Naruto wasn't found by the Third Hokage when he was a baby, what if he was found and raised by something else in the wilds for years before they found him and he had god like speed, what would be different? More on that later so come and read and a few bad words. NaruHina


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival to Felacat

I don't own the series Naruto or Star Wars that is owned by their respected creators. I also don't own Mark Frey he is owned by Kaien Kurayami.

Summary: Naruto and his crew of the Lucky One landed on Hoth to salvage the Abandon Rebel Echo Base except instead of landing at Echo Base they landed in a Imperial research Station and became under attack from Darth Alders who is part of the special branch of the Imperial Remnants which use to handle the Emperor various secret projects the Starcrushers.

**TUAOA: Naruto: Smuggler Luck**

**Chapter 3: Arrival to Felacat**

Coming out of hyperspace into the Felacat System is the Lucky One, it headed toward the terrestrial planet known as Felacat which the star system got its name from. The freighter entered the planet atmosphere as it was heading toward one of the planet beachfront city spaceports. It soon made a touchdown at one of the unused hangers, several seconds passed and the ramp went down, after a few seconds passed and coming out of the hatch were Naruto's group as they went to a S.T.C to rent this hanger out for their private use.

"I still can't believe we actually escape from an actually Sith and whatever the hell that thing was back there on Hoth...I mean it's the Empire problem now...but still." Kiba commented, rubbing his ass.

"That thing looked to me what a Wampa would look like if it had no fur on it body..." Mark replied, scratching at his skin as some part of it came off, he took a look at it, seeing that it started to rot like it was frostbitten.

Naruto saw this and sighed. "That doesn't look good." Naruto tells him.

"Fuck...that botched skin repair job made by that malfunctioning medical droid on Nar Shaddaa is starting to go bad. First he got the age of my skin wrong, making me look like I'm thirty when I actually twenty-one and now it feel like it starting to rot. Must have been from the coldness of Hoth that did this. Sorry guys I going to find a medical clinic and hopefully I can get a full treatment and someone finally get the skin repair right." Mark said as he went off.

"Doesn't matter how many times you repair your skin mate! You're not going to get better looking than me! Even Naruto's better looking than you!" Kiba called out, laughing hard as Mark flipped him off while walking away.

"Well...let's just go to a cantina then we might be hear a job offer." Naruto said as he started walking with Samui and Kiba following after him.

"Wait...but are we not working with the New Republic?" Kiba asked, wiping his eye to remove his tear.

"We are, but at a Cantina, there might be information for a new job offer by the New Republic since the last one didn't do that well..." Naruto replied, rubbing his neck.

Xxxxx

At the peaceful planet of Chandrila, being the home world of the New Republic leader Mon Mothma. It was night time as various group people were out on squall maintenance duty, they were luring the squall out of the various cities right now since mating season had ended for the cute lagomorphs. Except for this night in one of the suburban city, the crew haven't found a single one of those cute critters roaming around the streets of the city, begging for food from other creatures.

"Okay...this is very odd; normally this street will be covered with begging Squall looking for food now. I even got some space carrot for them." One of the Squall Maintenance workers commented as the group looked around until one of them took notice there seems to be red stains on the ground.

"Wait, there seems to be bloodstain and pieces of flesh as well?" Another worker commented they then took notice there was a whole lot of bloodstain and pieces of flesh all over the place. One of the worker though he saw something, but all he can make out was a odd distortion. But he didn't took mind of it as he went back to explaining the remains.

"I think these are Squall remains..." A female Twi'lek worker commented. She then took notice of odd movement in the darken street that look like a blur. "Hey, you got a flare stick right Fred?" The female Twi'lek worker asked.

"Yeah, I do have one Kim." Fred replied as he took out a cylinder object and unscrewed the top as it produce a very bright light that brighten the area, it showed a more grisly scene right before as there were more than Squall body parts lying around, there were several mutilated human and alien corpses around as well. They then took notice of several blurs crowding around one of the corpse, they took notice of it, and the blurs actually appeared to be eating the corpse as they can see a weird animal shape to it. Soon something jumped at Fred as it took his entire arm off.

"AAAAHHHH!" Fred screamed in pain as he went into shock as the blood gushed out of his arm, several of the blurs jumped on top of Fred and started viciously tearing into him. He screamed in horror as he tried to defend himself with his remaining arm, but a large chunk was bitten off, making blood pour out of him. He screamed in pain and his organs were being ripped out of him, blood pouring out of him.

Soon the other people of the maintenance group were attack, one of the blurs jumped onto a maintenance worker, coming to his neck and part of his throat was ripped out, blood spurting from it as his trachea was ripped out. He gargled, unable to scream in pain or horror before he collapsed and having his limbs were being torn off.

Everyone backed away in shock, unsure what was going on and slowly began to understand that they are in danger, another maintenance worker was tackled. The person screamed in horror as something ripped into her guts, tearing out her intestines and something took a bite into her head and ripped a part of it off.

Kim and the remaining maintenance workers ran away from the odd blurs, some ran in different directions in the hopes to escape, Kim was running the way they came, having three people follow her. They ran in the darkness, having fear and adrenaline rushing through their system. Running for their lives, not caring that the others ran in different directions to escape.

One of the maintenance workers was tackled by something, falling to the ground and quickly screamed in horror; the others didn't bother to try to save the person. Kim did look back and saw something in the darkness, seeing some kind of snake like eye staring at her from the shadows. Another scream was heard and they soon saw a parked speeder car, quickly running, a growling sound came and a cracking sound. The people managed to get to the speeder car and stopped, for a few seconds, taking a few breathes to get their energy back; Kim looked and saw that only one person was with her.

The person had a small amount of blood come from his nose, reaching behind his head and touched the back of his head, feeling something wet and pinched a small amount of something there. He pulled at it and it came off, soon bringing it to his face and saw that he pulled out of his head was a piece of his brain, looking in shock and terror. His eyes rolled back and fell to the ground, hitting the ground and blood oozed out of his head. Kim started hyperventilating and turned towards the speeder, not noticing a tall figure that was near the car until a huge claw came out of the darkness reaching for her.

Xxxxx

Near the Imperial Research base on the planet Hoth, the base was still smoking and some flames around it, but there was movement near the bottom of the very steep hill. A snowy, black cloak rose from the deep snow, making a robotic cough as the person wobbled on their legs, a couple of pained groans came shortly after. Two Snowtroopers weakly came out of the snow, their armor was black from the fire; they looked around and spotted their leader, Darth Adler.

The Sith looked back and spotted the two, they could feel the angry vibe from their leader, backing away in fear, but one of them suddenly cried out and held their arm. "I think my arm's broken!" He yelled. Darth Adler raised their hand and something shot out of the ground and the Sith caught it, revealing that it was their lightsaber.

"I want to kill something...because I haven't lost a fight...and now I've been disgraced by common scavengers." Darth Adler says in annoyance, activating it and a purple light came from it. The two Snowtroopers backed away in fear, but then they looked behind their leader and moved away even quickly, Darth Adler noticed this and looked back but met with something very big, black and fast. Darth Adler was thrown several feet away, crashing into the Snowtroopers and crashed into the snow covered ground. The not badly injured Snowtrooper quickly got up and looked, spotting the beast grabbing into the snow near him and pulled out the injured Snowtrooper.

The beast used its other hand and grabbed onto the trooper and tried to pull him apart, making him scream in horror and pain, but stopped when the beast pulled hard enough. The Snowtrooper ripped him in half, spraying blood, organs and bits of armor everywhere while it quickly feasted on what it could eat from the trooper.

The last Snowtrooper looked in shock and quickly ran as fast as he could from the beast, the beast look and roared, making the trooper scared and rushed towards the trooper. The Snowtrooper looked behind him, feeling fear as it got closer, the beast was about to pounce, but was suddenly forced back by then invisible force. Darth Adler was standing up again, full of rage and raised their hand as the beast got up from the hit; rage filled its face from what was obvious.

The creature stopped and quickly clutched its head, it roared in anger and pain, swinging from left to right as Darth Adler had both hands raised at the beast. The beasts' head explodes, spraying blood everywhere, but it remained standing as blood poured out of its imploded head.  
The last Snow trooper stopped and felt slight relief, looking towards Darth Adler who was waiting now, making him confused.

"...Umm...Darth Adler...shouldn't we be trying and get off this planet?" The trooper asked. The Sith looked at him.

"I sent for one as soon as I got up." The Sith replied, showing a small device on their wrist, suddenly hearing ship engines from afar and looked to see a few Imperial Dropship Transport coming towards them. "They're a little late..." The Sith claims, but started hearing creaking sounds, looking to see the creature that she just crushed the head, it twitched and its head began to crack and the two people looked in shock when the creature's head regenerated. "...The scientists did well on making that Mutant Wampa Tank..." Darth Adler commented, opening their hand and their lightsaber came back.

A snapping sound came, catching their attention and looked to see the skull of the Wampa's skull repaired rapidly, a small group of Snowtroopers repelled down from the Dropships. They all moved out and took position and spotted the Mutant Wampa, looking in shock as it regenerated. "...Sir...what the hell is that?"

"...That...is a major problem..." Darth Adler informs them, a little shocked that they made it that strong. The Wampa twitched rapidly and roared in rage charging towards the group, causing them to fire rapidly at it, hitting it several times, but it kept coming. It came to one of the Snowtroopers and stabbed it into his chest, lifting his as blood gushed down him and onto the snow. The Wampa soon bit onto the top of his head and closed its jaw as hard as it could, making a crunching sound and bit the top of his head off, blood spraying across its body.

"Holy Shit!" One of the Snowtroopers screamed, all firing at it, but as soon as they hit, it healed up again.

The Wampa continued to charge at the Snowtroopers, swinging its claws and severing several limbs, blood spraying everywhere, screams of horror and pain as they rapidly bled to death. It then charged towards Darth Adler, making the Sith quickly jump away, narrowly dodging the beast's attack, but the beast managed to rip some of the cloak off. "...Those scientists really over did it with the beast's power..." Darth Adler remarks, seeing the Snowtroopers move away while firing at it.

The Wampa roared in rage and charged towards Darth Adler, crashing through a few Snowtroopers and sent them flying. "This is fucking wrong!" Another Snowtrooper yelled in fear.

Darth Adler grew irritated, looking up to see their ships hover around them and opened communications quickly. "Pilots! Arm weapons! Get ready to fire at the beast on my command!" The Sith ordered.

"When ready Sir!" The pilots replied, moving into position. Darth Adler held onto their lightsaber with both hands, pressing a button and the other end had a shot of light come out, showing that it was a dual lightsaber. Darth Alder spun the lightsaber around as the beast charged and the Sith, quickly rolling around it and severed its left leg, making the beast roar and fall to the ground.

"Now!" Darth Adler ordered, quickly jumping far away from the beast. The ships fired every weapon they had, from laser to concussion missiles at it, they collided and created a large explosion and which caused all the people around it to fly backwards and crashed into the ground. After several seconds, the troopers and Darth Adler got up, feeling pain and looked at the smoky crater, seeing several pieces of charred corpse.

Darth Adler cracked their shoulder, feeling pain and was ready to get off the planet, getting annoyed that the scientists let that Wampa out. Darth Alder then heard a sound of a escape pod as the Sith took notice of a escape pod heading into orbit. Just then, a few explosions were also heard, making everyone look at the source, seeing fresh, flaming, black smoke raise from the base. "...What is that?" Darth Adler asked.

"...I believe that was the shuttles and troops that were going to investigate and retrieve anything valuable at the base." The Commanding Snowtrooper informed the Sith. Several roars came from the base, making everyone look and see several, large, black creatures on and around the base on top of the very steep hill. The creatures dropped from the base and started charging towards them, the Snowtroopers backed away in fear.

"Holy crap!" Most of them yelled. Darth Adler felt pure anger, making a note to kill the scientists for making more than one Mutant Tank Wampa, deactivating the dual lightsaber and put it away. The Sith raised their hands and held it before the base, clenching their fingers and muscles started to tightened, making a metallic, ripping sound and ice breaking. Parts of Darth Adler's suit began cracking, but the ice around the bottom of the base shattered and the base began to collapse onto the Wampas as they charged. The base smashed onto half the Wampa army, causing the snow around it to shoot up and tore down the slope, crashing into the other Wampas, crushing them as it slid towards the group. One of Dropships flew down and hovered near Darth Adler, the Snowtroopers ran towards it while Darth Adler got on. A few Snowtroopers managed to get on before the Dropship took off, leaving over half the troops there who became buried and crushed by the avalanche and base.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in the hanger bay of the Shrieker, the escape pod that launched earlier from the planet had finally landed on the ship. The escape pod opened, having two people walk out, one wearing a scientists robe, the other wore a security uniform and held a unique looking blaster. Several Stormtroopers were present and several workers wandered around, keeping themselves busy. Near the back, an elevator door opened revealing half a dozen Storm Commandos and a pink haired woman wearing Imperial Moff uniform, they walked forward.

The woman stopped near the two men that came from the escape pod, looking frustrated at the two people, mostly at the one with the science coat. "Doctor Kryten...mind telling me why you are here with just a security guard?" Sakura asked, eye twitching in annoyance.

"We suffered from an accident that we were about to clean up, but then scavengers came and ruined our base!" The doctor yelled in annoyance. "I've got some of our data saved and managed to keep our new weapon, it still requires a lot of re-making and fixing, but it's able to stun the Wampa Tanks we were creating." Kryten informed her.

"Incoming Dropships, Darth Alder is aboard one of them." The Docking Chief informed the group; soon having three Dropships come through the barrier and land nearby.

After a few minutes, several Snowtroopers walked out, Darth Adler among them, the Sith walked towards Sakura and spotted Doctor Kryten and got angry. "You! You were just ordered to make one Wampa Tank! Why were there over a dozen of them?!" Darth Adler yelled in anger, raising their hand and closing it slightly.

Doctor Kryten held onto his throat, unable to breath. "Darth Adler...why are you doing this to the Head of the Science Division on the Hoth base?" Sakura asked, curious to why her companion is crushing his throat.

"I got hit and suffering from major stress fractures by stopping them all." The Sith informs the Warlord, showing the armor being cracked. "I'm killing him for pissing me off and not following orders as well!"

"...Sure, go ahead." Sakura says, looking at the scared security guard with the weapon. "We'll give that to the weapons division to examine it, come!" Sakura ordered him, making him scared and followed her quickly.

Darth Adler kept closing their hand, gaining an surge of fury and closed their hand entirely, causing the Doctor's neck to be crushed. His eyes popped out of his head, blood gushed out of his nose, ears, mouth and eyes, having nothing but a crushed neck looking like a thread remain, but remaining standing. Darth Adler opened their hand and the Doctor dropped down, hitting the ground as blood poured out of his neck, staining the ground with his blood.

Xxxxx

Back on Felacat as Naruto group were now in a cantina which was known as the Kitty Pride. Naruto was sitting at a booth, waiting for Mark to get back from the medical clinic. Naruto was watching one of the booth's private holoprojector which was showing the Holonet News right now. Kiba and Samui were at the bar getting drinks, while Naruto was watching the news which was now showing a job offer right now. A little human girl with brown hair and pale white eyes was approaching his booth, if one took notice she also has cat ears and tails just like the Felcatian natives. Except one can tell she is not a Felicatian at all since she didn't have the short fur, plus she also has two cat tails instead of one the Felcatian normally has.

"Hello mister." The little girl said, this caused Naruto to turn around and looked at her.

"Eh...hello little girl...what are you doing inside this Cantina?" Naruto asked, surprised that a little girl was inside a Cantina in the first place, he actually was wondering where her parents were at as well.

"I'm just exploring, that is all there is to it, nothing wrong with that, right?" The little girl asked.

"No, there isn't, but it's really not a good idea to travel alone without adult supervision, someone might kidnap you or worse...But anyway, what is your name pipsqueak?" Naruto asked.

"Well...my name is Hanabi Hyuga, not pipsqueak and I don't have anything to worry about, my bodyguards are outside the Cantina right now. Anyway, what is your name mister blonde?" Hanabi asked.

"Eh...my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied, hearing part of the news which he made a mental note to tell the others about it. "Anyway Hanabi, why do you look like that in the first place? I know you're not a Felcatian since you got all the wrong features." Naruto says.

"Eh, I just had DNA surgery to treat some kind of unknown disease I have. Actually this is the second time for my surgery since the people that perform them say that any planet I visit, I can have the surgery performed on me, so that way I can better understand the planet inhabitants." Hanabi replied.

"Wait...what do you mean by that? Are you some kind of shut in?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, this is my first time being out on any planet at all, since I was always hospitalised on a spaceship, because my disease react violent to any planet atmosphere, so I was always in a sterile environment. But my big sister always takes care of me...but since she was part of some organisation, she assigned a medical research division to develop this DNA surgery cure for me since she couldn't always be there for me" Hanabi answered.

"What's your sister name and the organisation she work for?." Naruto asked the little girl.

"Well my sister name is Hinata Hyuga and she is a S..." Hanabi was going to say something else, but she looks at her wrist which had a odd device that was blinking.

"Umm...sorry about this, but I have to leave right now and reunite with my bodyguards, so I can go back to my ship to get a check up to see if this Felcatian DNA is sitting well with me." Hanabi informed him as she walks away from the booth Naruto was sitting at, making Naruto look at the last bit of news that was showing.

"That is an odd little girl...Maybe next time when I see her, I should ask her what her sister is like since the only thing I got is her sister name." Naruto commented as he turn off the holoprojector and got up from the booth, he went to collect both Kiba and Samui since the news did provided a very good job offer to the core world known as Chandrila, which the rest of the info being provided by a New Republic Convey group.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: As you can see Naruto group is about to get another job. But it also mark his first meeting with Hanabi Hyuga. Plus she mention her big sister Hinata Hyuga who oddly not with her at that moment. When Hinata going to appear in this story. Well that for you to find out.

Also thank you Sleepless Demon for being my Beta Reader and providing the Darth Alders scene for me as well.


	4. Chapter 4: New Republic Fleet 9

I don't own the series Naruto or Star Wars that is owned by their respected creators. I also don't own Mark Frey he is owned by Kaien Kurayami.

Summary: Naruto and his crew of the Lucky One landed on Hoth to salvage the Abandoned Rebel Echo Base except instead of landing at Echo Base they landed in an Imperial research station and became under attack from Darth Alder who is part of the special branch of the Imperial Remnants which use to handle the Emperor various secret projects the Starcrushers.

TUAOA: Naruto: Smuggler Luck

Chapter 4: New Republic Fleet 9

Naruto, Samui, and Kiba were waiting, finally reunited with Mark, he now looks his real age which is twenty-one years old. Since the clinic he visited gave him a redo on his botched medical care when he first came, getting the second one free since he was pissed about the first one. They allowed this when he mentioned that he receive his botched skin repair job from Nar Shaddaa. They immediately threw him in a bacta tank and did a whole lot of surgery, soon having his skin as good as new.

"So Naruto, you saying we might be getting another job?" Mark asks, having been talking for several minutes and was a bit confused on what the young captain was saying since they were walking together, Naruto was going on about something he heard from the news.

"Yeah heard it from the Holonet News, there is a job offer for anyone willing to transport supplies to Chandrila with Republic Fleet 9, we've also got to protect the convoy as well." Naruto spoke up when suddenly, a small girl named Hanabi came up to group.

"Eh, Naruto I heard that you were going to Chandrila?" Hanabi spoke up as Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Huh? How in the world do you know that Hanabi? I thought you were going to meet up with your bodyguards?" Naruto asks as he was very confused right now.

"Huh? Naruto, who is this little girl?" Kiba asks as he was very confused right now, he then just took notice of two other beings approaching the group as well. These beings were Diathim, sometimes called Angels. They were tall as they were wearing robes, exposing only their six folded wings as they were emitting a yellow aura. The two Angels stopped right beside Hanabi, looking at her and then at the people.

"Hanabi, please don't ever run off like that." One of the Angels spoke up.

"Umm...Hello...are you Hanabi's bodyguards?" Naruto asks and ignores Kiba, pissing him off slightly.

"Yes, we are her bodyguards. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and this is my partner, Anko Mitarashi. What are your names?" Kurenai asks, her most outstanding feature of the Angel was the crimson eyes.

"Umm...I'm name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replies, nodding at them.

"Mark Frey." Mark introduces himself.

"Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my girlfriend, Samui." Kiba spoke up as he knew that Naruto is not going to bother answering him at all.

"Yeah...anyway, Hanabi, how did you learn about Chandrila?" Naruto asks her as he was still confused on how she knew about that.

"Oh, I just have very good hearing, that is all. Anyway, I want to ask if my group and sister can come along." Hanabi replies.

"So...why you want to come along to Chandrila?" Naruto asks her, still confused and surprised by this.

"Because I heard they have the Squall over there, plus my sister needs a vacation from her job...badly." Hanabi replies, smiling slightly sweetly.

"Well, sure... when I get back to our ship, I'll have Samui send you the rally coordinates to meet up with the convey fleet that's be going over there." Naruto tells her as Hanabi and her bodyguards walk away from the group, thanking him as they left.

"Am I the only one bothered that he ignored us?" Kiba asks the group.

Samui shrugged in reply. "These girls must be well associated with him."

"I'm concerned about those bodyguards..." Mark comments.

"Why?" Samui and Kiba ask him.

"I've never heard of an Angel fighting anyone...But no one would have a bodyguard that couldn't fight...So I can't help but wonder what those two are capable of." Mark tells him and thinks about it, thinking about it for several seconds, but couldn't imagine it.

Xxxxx

Somewhere, in the Chandrila system, there was a large ship biding its time, like a snake waiting for something to come, before it strikes. This ship was a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser, the kind the infamous General Grievous once had, only this one was 100 meters longer and colored a dark purple. And its name was The Manda, and its captain was a man (amusing he's even human) named Orochimaru.

"I wonder how they'll react when they see my newest creation." He says to himself, admiring his own intelligence yet again.

"What creation would that be Lord Orochimaru?" A servant of his named Kabuto Yakushi asks, having been busy with other work to know what Orochimaru makes.

"Oh Kabuto, I didn't hear you come in. What brings you?" Orochimaru asks in bemusement.

"Well, I have reasons to believe something from the New Republic is about to arrive here near Chandrila, so we best be on alert." Kabuto says.

The pale man smiles with a smirk. "Intriguing...We best be on our guard, but this is a great opportunity to test out the prototypes of my latest project." Orochimaru says with a smirk, thinking of the damage.

"Which one? The Dusk Stalkers? The Rancor Dragons?" Kabuto asks his master.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, I was thinking of the Modified Vulture Class droid starfighters."

Comprehension dawned on Kabuto, making him grin. "Not bad. How many should we use?"

"Do you know the size of what's coming towards us?" Orochimaru asks.

"It's not guaranteed, but I believe fleet-sized." Kabuto says with a smrik.

"Then prepare all but two, so we still have some working spares, in case the prototypes fail to meet standard." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

Kabuto nods. "Yes my lord." He tells him and then left.

Orochimaru looked back out into space, a portion of Chandrila in his view as well. "Go ahead and come this way Republic. Let's see how you react to a snake in the grass."

Xxxxx

Meanwhile on the Lucky One.

The Lucky One crew were doing various things around the ship while the ship flew to its destination in hyperspace. Naruto was piloting the ship quickly, yet carefully to meet up with the 9th fleet. Mark was in the co-pilot seat, taking a quick nap because of his full confidence in Naruto's piloting skills.

Samui was sitting at a table, doing maintenance on her blaster. Kiba decided to not mess with his girlfriend when she has a deadly weapon in her hand and decided to sleep as well.

Mark woke up from his nap, he then turns to Naruto and spoke. "How long was I asleep?"

Naruto chuckles and looks at him. "A few hours, I'm surprised you were able to sleep with all the noise."

Mark rubs his eyes and spoke. "Have you looked at the news lately?" He asks, looking and seeing the stars flash by the front screen.

Naruto chuckles and spoke back to him. "It's just going to be the same thing that they report on every time."

Mark looked confused by that and spoke. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto sighed and spoke. "Well, the news always reports some political junk, news that does not matter to the public, and then depressing stuff like children going missing or something." Naruto tells him, sighing and remembering a ship with children from his home planet missing.

Mark chuckles at Naruto's answer and spoke with a gleam in his eye. "If we watch the news and you are right, then I'll owe you a favor, but if you are not right, then you owe me a favor." Mark extends his hand and spoke. "Are you up to the challenge?"

Naruto smirks and shook Mark's hand as he spoke. "Get ready to owe me a favor."

Naruto hits a few buttons and a hologram of a woman appears on the receiver on the control panel. The hologram spoke in a beautiful and elegant voice.

"The Senate today has negotiated a new tax decrease for the people of Coruscant. This decision should go over well for the small businesses and low income families." The hologram says.

Naruto points at the hologram and spoke. "That counts as political junk."

The hologram woman switched into a different topic and spoke. "In other news, the Senate chambers are getting new hover platforms since the old platforms were used since the days of the old Republic."

Naruto interrupts once again. "That doesn't really apply to the general public just the Senate, so I'm two for three."

The hologram woman changed topics again and began to speak. "A tragic story here today, a ship of academy students has gone missing on its way to the academy." A hologram of the ship appears while the woman's voice still played. "This is the second ship this month to go missing." The woman appeared as a hologram again. "Please, if anyone has seen these ships contact the New Republican Fleet."

The hologram ended due to Mark turning the image off. Naruto chuckles as he spoke. "Well, looks like you owe me a favor."

Mark chuckles and spoke up. "Remind me never to bet against you."

"Anyway, I think we'll be coming out of Hyperspace right about...now." Naruto says as the Lucky One came out of Hyperspace, they were at the edge of Coruscant system with Planet Coruscant in the distance. A fleet of Starship were floating around in space, they were orbiting around a Type 2 Orbital Repair Yard and a space station as well.

"I amazed there's a mixture of Starship from the Clone Wars Era, and current model line of Starship as well." Mark says aloud, having heard the Rebel Alliance now known as the New Republic using old Starship models for their fleet, but he didn't think they would have this much Clone War Era tech.

"I think that's a Venator-class Star Destroyer, looks like it's the Capital Ship of this fleet." Mark comments as he spotted a Venator-class Star Destroyer being surrounded by four Lucrehulk-class battleship.

"I think they're hailing us?" Naruto comments as he turn on holo-comlink, having it project the image of a female, fox like humanoid that almost look like a Felacatian, except for the fact she has fox like features instead of cats. Plus, her very smooth short fur was red and some white streaks in her hair.

"Mom, is that you?" Naruto asks as he was shock that his mother, Uzumaki Kushina was here, which means his father was not that far away.

"Naruto, my most beloved son, do you know any Felacatian? There's one that has fox like features and doesn't turn into their dangerous animal form when in Hyperspace." Kushina tells him.

"Umm...my twin sister Naruko?" Naruto jokingly replies and makes Mark roll his eyes.

"Very funny mister, but you're going to be eating Ferroan Spinach when you get on board this vessel." Kushina tells him, waggling her finger.

"Wait! What you mean by that mother?" Naruto asks as Mark was going to stay out of this conversation, that's for sure.

"First of all Naruto, since you came here, you most likely came for the job we've been putting out, so you're now part of this fleet. Second, that Starfighter you won in that contest has finally arrived. And thirdly, there's this little girl Hanabi who's been asking for you, she is with who I believe is her sister." Kushina tells him.

"Oh, okay...then we're coming on board then." Naruto tells her as he pilots the Lucky One toward the Venator-class Star Destroyer, he sees the upper hanger bay open up. Naruto slowly landed the Lucky One down in one of the hangers which just had a YU-410 light freighter. The Lucky One slowly shuts down as the landing hatch open up, Naruto, Mark, Kiba, Samui and Akamaru walk out of the Lucky One. They were soon greeted by Hanabi who jumped into Naruto's arms.

"Naruto! I'm so glad you arrived, my sister was actually getting very impatient." Hanabi spoke up, Naruto soon had a confuse look on his face.

"Sister? You mean your sister is really here?" Naruto asks in confusion, he was soon wondering what Hanabi's sister actually looks like. Naruto looks forward as he took notice of a Felcatian girl that appears to be the same age as him approaching the group. She has long, indigo colored hair and pale, lavender colored eyes. She also has smooth, short blue colored fur as if one look in the distance, it almost look like regular human skin which is the reason why some Felcatian were confuse with Near Human species. She also has F-cup size breast, she wore a Mabrai Armor weave combat armor. Plus from what Naruto can tell from the look on her face, she doesn't appear to be happy at all.

"Hanabi, what did I tell you about that kind of behavior?" Hanabi's sister asks, crossing her arms and looking at the group, tilting her head slightly and slight confusion appear on her face.

"Hey..." Naruto says, a little speechless at the sight of her. "I-I'm Naruto...a friend of your sister, I'd have never thought that she'd have such a cute sister..." Naruto says, making the woman look at him, showing no signs of interest.

"...Cute?" Mark whispers to Naruto, wondering why he said cute.

Naruto just realized what he said. "I-I mean sexy-No! Hot! No! I mean good looking-beautiful!" Naruto continuously saying aloud, trying to think of better words, but his mind wasn't working well.

"Pull up Naruto, pull up." Kiba chuckles, finally understanding why Naruto got punched by a lot of girls throughout the time he's known him.

"Umm...sorry...I just...sorry." Naruto tells the woman, blushing slightly.

"Looks like sister Hinata has a boyfriend." Hanabi laughs, walking over to Hinata with a goofy smile. "First time anyone ever wanted you."

Hinata sighs and taps the back of Hanabi's head a little hard, shutting her up. "I apologies for my sister, she still has a lot to learn." She tells him, looking at Naruto and still had a confused look on her face. "You lot do look familiar...have I seen you anywhere before?" Hinata asks.

"Um...we were in a large accident involving a flight cruiser when Naruto bet Kiba he couldn't fly the ship better than him. We were on the news and nearly got our arses arrested." Mark tells her.

"...I don't follow the news." Hinata tells him.

"Well I don't know then, you get another wanted photo for a bar fight again Naruto?" Mark then asks, making Naruto glare daggers at him.

"Shut up...or I'll kill you." Naruto whispers, smiling shyly at Hinata. "The guys in the bar were asking for it." Naruto tells her.

"Wasn't one of them a woman?" Kiba asks, thinking for a second.

"That was me." Samui tells him.

"No...there was a red head." Kiba says, thinking hard.

"That was the one that knocked you out, and that was actually a man." Mark chuckles, walking away now.

Kiba was thinking hard now. "Oh yeah...Gamariki, nice guy." Kiba says, walking after Mark while Samui chuckles and Akamaru follows

Naruto chuckles at his friends and looks at Hinata, seeing that she lost interest. "Now Hanabi, just because you like him doesn't mean I'll date them, I don't need a boyfriend." Hinata tells her as she kneeled down to her.

"But you still haven't had any boyfriends, ever; you really need it since you're very uptight." Hanabi tells her.

Hinata smiled slightly, soon tapping the back of her head hard and gained a pained 'ow' from her sister. "I don't need anyone." She tells her. "I just need you."

Naruto sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "Well that's out of the window." He says.

"What's out of the window?" Hanabi asks, rubbing her head in pain and saw Naruto becoming nervous.

"I...was going...to ask your sister out." Naruto says nervously.

Hanabi looks excited and smiles at her sister, gaining a glare from her. "No, sorry." Hinata say to him and walks away, leaving a sad Naruto who soon followed his friends to meet his mother.

Xxxxx

A short journey away from the fleet, The Manda was waiting in a dark area of space. Orochimaru was walking through the dark corridors of the ship, passing robotic drones that were taking away bloodied prisoners. Orochimaru enters a large holding area, smirking as he sees several dozen children and teenagers chained up, seeing that they were species of different alien races. "Now then...I guess you're all wondering why you've been captured and kept in this holding cell." Orochimaru asks, hearing pained grunts and could feel the fear, pain and even some bloodlust in the large room.

Orochimaru walks around the prisoners, seeing them move in fear, but couldn't move away because they were chained. One with messy dark hair kept his head down, once Orochimaru passes him, the person shoots forward, aiming to attack, but Orochimaru threw the back of his hand at the attacker, sending the person down.

Orochimaru looks at the person, seeing that the person was male and in their late teens. "I'll fucking kill you!" He yells and tries to get up again.

"You all best stay down!" A robotic voice yells, making everyone look and see a towering, robotic person standing at the door. They could tell that it use to be human because some parts showed flesh, under the greyish plate covering the person's forearms, legs and chest area. White hair hung over the person's face and a metal jaw could be seen, showing that he was either surgically enhanced or required robotic parts to survive.

"Ah, Kimimaro, you're back from your assignment." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

"Yes...I eliminated all unnecessary targets within the transport ship that was heading towards Naboo, took the hostages of those you required." Kimimaro informs him. "They are being processed as we speak."

Orochimaru chuckles and looks at the children and teenagers. "Well, we're about to begin separating them, all non-humans, you'll be taken through the right door for basic defense." Orochimaru informs them, soon having several droid servants come in and separating the aliens from the humans.

"So Lord Orochimaru, any of these seem interesting?" Kimimaro asks, looking at the dark haired teenager.

"Well, this one seems feisty." Orochimaru chuckles and points at the dark haired teen and looks around, spotting a large, orange haired teen and points. "Large one there, managed to destroy one of my drones." He says and points at a dark skinned teenager. "He managed to keep escaping and trapping a few." Looking around and smirks at seeing twins with grey hair. "And those two were causing havoc, taking a guard's gun that was on the ship and managed to kill two before capture." Orochimaru tells him and looks no more.

"So those will be commanding, the others will get standard." Kimimaro says and walks towards the door.

"What are you going to do to us!?" One of the grey haired teens yells.

"You're all going to be in my army." Orochimaru says with a dark voice before leaving with his loyal servant.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile back in the Corscant system as Naruto group along with Hinata and Hanabi reach one of two bridge tower of the Venator-class Star Destory as the group were allow access to the bridge. Naruto looked around the bridge control room as he see various human and alien species working together on the bridge. He then spotted a female Felacatian with fox like features except unlike Kushina she has very smooth blonde short fur with orange streaks in them and she had D-cup size breast and was wearing robe of Naboo orign. The girl hair was also done in a twin pigtail style. She turn around as Naruto realized that is twin sister Naruko.

"Naruko where mother and father at?" Naruto asked his twin sister.

"They're at the second bridge tower little brother." Naruko replied.

"I told you and Menma a hundred time we triplets born at the same time we don't even know who is the oldest." Naruto replied as Naruko took notice of everyone else in the room as then took notice of Hinata.

"Are you my.." Naruko was going to say the rest of her sentence but Hinata beat her to it.

"No I not his girlfriend we just met and I not interested." Hinata quickly replied as it left Naruko completely stumped.

"Whoa it almost like you read my mind? But anyway I can tell you not actually a true Felacatian. There something off about your scent." Naruko commented.

"That because I under the same gene therapy as my little sister." Hinata coldly replied. One of bridge personal that was manning the sensor and commucation array equipment took notice of something very large briefly appearing at the edge of the sensor and radar range before vanishing as several new smaller signature appear.

"Eh Naruko I think I got something on sensor and radar?" the communctian officer spoke up as he was looking at the information that was appearing on his computer. Naruko was now paying attention to the communction officer.

"What is it?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know the information is picking up signature of a squardon of Vulture-class Droid Starfigherr and several Hynea-class Bomber... Wait I seems to be picking up a new signature and it heading directly toward the Peacemillion!" the communcation officer spoke in a panicky tone of voice as suddenly one of the_Quasar Fire_-class bulk cruiser exploded in a fiery inferno.

"Get the entire fleet on high alert we're under attack!" Naruko ordered as one of the cargo ships exploded in a fiery fireball. As suddenly a Vulture-class Droid Starfighter fly pass the bridge.

"Scramble all the fighters squardron and tell the rest of the fleet to do the same!" Naruko ordered as suddenly another starship exploded. Naruko then turn toward Naruto and his friends.

"Brother I need you and anyone else that know how to pilot a starfighter to get out there and help out." Naruko spoke up as she looked at Naruto and his friend as in the distance another transport ship was destoryed.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well sorry for taking so long to put up chapter four but here it is. And in this chapter Hinata appeared and two of Naruto family members as well. But I did kind of end the chapter on a cliffhanger that for sure. Plus the appearance of Orochimaru.

Also thank you Brown Phanotom, DarkElite24 and Sleepless Demon for helping me out with this chapter. Also I hope everyone enjoy this chpater.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving the Fleet

I don't own the series Naruto or Star Wars that is owned by their respected creators. I also don't own Mark Frey he is owned by Kaien Kurayami. Nanashi is owned by J. Hellscythe

Summary: Naruto and his crew of the Lucky One landed on Hoth to salvage the Abandoned Rebel Echo Base except instead of landing at Echo Base they landed in an Imperial research station and became under attack from Darth Alder who is part of the special branch of the Imperial Remnants which use to handle the Emperor various secret projects the Starcrushers.

TUAOA: Naruto: Smuggler Luck

Chapter 5: Saving the Fleet

More cargo ships were being destroyed in the chaos that is happening right now. Naruto and his group left to go to the hanger bay, moving fast and aiming to assist the fleet in any way they can, on their way, Naruto is stopped by his sister and his grew stops and waits.

"Brother! You better be careful out there! I don't what to have Menma to be the only brother I have left!" Naruko tells him, both knowing that she was always a bit worried about the dangerous situation her twin/triplet brothers usually gets himself into. This had increased when Naruto first became a Smuggler and Menma became a Space Pirate.

"Don't worry about that sis, nothing's going to happen to me, so don't worry about it." Naruto replies.

"Your ship is inside the third hanger bay." Naruko tells him, making Naruto nod his head at his triplet/twin sister.

"Do you have a fast starfighter in any of your hanger bays?" Mark asks Naruto's twin/triplet sister.

"There are a couple of A-wings in hanger 6." Naruko informs him.

"Thanks you for telling me that." Mark said as everyone went back to the hanger bay. Mark was heading back to the Lucky one as he need to put on something first.

Xxx

Meanwhile, out in the growing chaos of the New Republic Fleet 9 which is in the middle of the surprise attack, the chaos has already been damaging to the fleet. Several more transports were destroyed by the chaos while several New Republic Starfighters were scrambled, all aiming to shoot down the Vulture Starfighters. Sadly, the only Starfighters in the fleet right now are the BTS-A2 Long-Range Strike Fighter/Bomber, also known as the H-wings. The bombers were heavily armored and had better firepower were able to manage to take out down the Hyena Class Bombers. However, the Vulture Droids were another problem, since they could fly circle around the ever slower fighter/bombers. One of the fighter/bombers is currently dealing with a persistent Vulture Droid. The fighter/bomber's main pilot is known as Kakashi Hatake who is piloting the H-wing; his other crew consists of his co-pilot, Sarutobi Asuma and his gunner, Might Gai where with him.

"Kakashi, did you manage to get that fighter off our tail?" Asuma asks as they suddenly feel another blast hit them, it was lucky that the H-wings have a thick armor and can last longer than the Y-wings. However, their Gunner sadly is Gai, he is the worst shot in the galaxy, much worse than some Stormtroopers.

"Well, this is going to be the end, that's for sure." Kakashi says as he knows they wouldn't survive this, suddenly, the Vulture droid is destroyed by a lone A-wing starfighter. Mark is the operator of the A-wing, fully geared with an all black flight customized flight/space suit with his own custom flight/space helmet. The suit is customized to his specs as it doubles as a flight and space suit and the fully enclosed helmet as well. Also, it has an experimental anti gravity belt which both the suit and belt was made by a friend of his, also having magnetic boots with the suit as well.

'Yup, this baby still fits like a glove, even back from my space pirate days.' Mark says to himself as he kept on attacking the Vulture droid, clearing them away from H-wings which kept on mopping up the Hyena-Class Bombers. "There's still a whole lot of Vulture Droids, if I didn't know any better, they're actually coming into the system still...or is there transport is nearby?" Mark wonders to himself as he is joined by two Z-95 Headhunters. Both fighters are piloted by Samui and Kiba and were joining in on taking out the Vulture Droids.

"Kiba, remember to watch your tail." Samui tells him in a very serious tone to her boyfriend.

"I know, but where's Naruto at?" Kiba wonders.

"I actually though he'd be out here already with you guys..." Mark replies as he is very confused at the moment, since Naruto has always been good at getting a Freighter up and running in no time.

Xxx

Naruto is still inside the hanger bay, he is sitting inside the cockpit of a NovaSword Space Superiority Fighter. The nimble and powerful starfighter is orange in colors as it had a little emblem on it which represents a spiral. However, the reason why Naruto is having such a problem, he never knows how to start up a NovaSword since these are very rare models of Starfighters. Naruto hears the voice of displeasure from his co-pilot Hinata, who has decide to go with him since she said, and I quote 'You'll most likely get yourself killed'. "Will you ever get this poor piece of crap working?"

"Don't worry...I think I just figured this out..." Naruto tells her and soon causes the NovaSword to start. Naruto smirks and then guides the NovaSword out of the hanger and right into a fire fight, the NovaSword almost in fact got blown out of space by a Vulture Droid.

"There's another coming from behind." Hinata informs Naruto, causing Naruto quickly flips the NovaSword around and fires his laser cannons and destroys the Vulture Droid before it had a chance to attack. Naruto then spots a few more droids fly by, shooting at one of the H-wings, he quickly fires rapidly at the attackers, taking out one of them, winging another before the third flew off. An enemy bomber appears and starts firing at his sister's ship, angering him as he starts firing at it, causing it to explode. Naruto sighs in relief and wonder on how ships exploded in space, but he soon ignores it and flips around, soon seeing constant stream of fighters.

"There's a droid carrier nearby that's unleashing these extra droids." Hinata simply informs him.

"There is?" Naruto asks in confuse.

"Yes, there is, so go look for it. It's most likely be cloaked." Hinata informs him coldly.

"Okay then." Naruto replies as he went on the search for the mysterious droid carrier.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Mark's A-wing is currently being chased by a Vulture Droid, he gets a little annoyed by the persist droid starfighter as it kept on firing at the A-wing. The enemy fighter keeps on making hits on the A-wing, causing sparks to come and red lights flashing while Mark prepares for something else.

"I'm not always that good in space combat...But I'm good in another form of space combat." Mark says as he pressurized his suit as he presses a button which causes the A-wing cockpit's cover to blow open. He is shot out of the cockpit and he activates his anti gravity belt and grabs hold of his custom vibrocutlass before shooting into a forward motion from his chair, leaving the chair in space. He sees the ship he was on explodes; he looks and quickly thrusts his vibrocutlass down, stabbing into the Vulture Droid and is pulled forward.

He yells in pain, feeling his arm dislocate, but he remains holding on before his boots touch the surface of the Droid. Now knowing that he won't move too much, he lets go and snaps his arm back into the socket, gritting his teeth in pain, but it's manageable and he's able to move it. The vibrocutlass didn't do too much damage and he soon rips it out and starts slicing into the droid starfighter, soon stabbing directly right in the head section of the droid, causing the droid to stop moving.

"...Yup...still got it." Mark comments to himself while rubbing his arm.

Xxxxx

ONE AND A HALF PARSECS AWAY

On board a G9 Rigger Freighter named the Eclipse, a young female Togruta who appears to be in her early thirties notices a distress signal coming from the New Republic 9th Fleet. "Master Nanashi, there's a distress signal coming from the New Republic's 9th Fleet, they say that they're, I don't believe it."

"That they're under attack by droid fighters, been a while since I've gone toe to toe with some of this," finished a Miraluka who appears to be in his mid-twenties to early thirties. With raw excitement in his voice he barked out, "I think it's time for the Jedi Order's best kept secret to make itself known, Ahsoka, so get ready to make the jump into hyperspace."

Ahsoka's face immediately lit up, "Right away master."

"And stop calling me master, it makes feel old," growled Nanashi.

Ahsoka deadpanned, " But you are old Master Nanashi." She almost went deaf when he yelled through the commlink, "I'M SIXTY YEARS YOUNG, SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR TALKING ABOUT."

Xxxxx

Things were not looking good for the New Republic 9th fleet. "There's too many of them, we're completely outgunned here!" Yells Asuma Sarutobi, soon seeing more Vulture Droids proceed to attack the fleet when a Munificent-class star frigate, with no any life signs on board, but a lot of heat signatures, with a fighter escort, started advancing.

Mark hears over the commlink about the confusion and what they're detecting and soon pales when he realizes what they were trying to do. "That ship has been filled with proton bombs, if it gets to close, the entire fleet will be destroyed, we cannot let that happen!"" Mark shouts through his commlink while his suit is picking up a signature of proton bombs, since he remember one incident involving that.

Several Squadrons of H-wing advances on Munificent-class star frigate. However, they were being attacked by Vulture Droids which were protecting the ship while it heads for its suicidal run. Naruto starts attacking the Vulture Droid to keep them away from the H-wing while Samui and Kiba became Naruto wings men.

"You better keep those fighters off the H-wings tails, because I will be upset if that thing goes off since my little sister is still with the fleet." Hinata coldly replies while she has a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm doing the best I can! Just get the targeting solution so we can at least slow that frigate down!" Naruto yells as Hinata brought up a targeting screen as it lock on to one of the frigate engine. She then presses a button which fires a proton torpedo at one of the engine blocks. The torpedo strikes it and destroys one of the engines, but the frigate kept on going.

Just then, a Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor, with built-in hyperdrive, with a black and white paint job, and a modified G9 Rigger Freighter came out of hyperspace. At this moment, a smooth, easygoing male voice came over the commlink "Need a hand?" The newly arrived Jedi Star Fighter immediately fired a cluster seeker missile, "YOU'VE BEEN CLUSTER FUCKED!"

An annoyed female voice came over the commlink after that particular phrase. "Did you really have to use that line, Master Nanashi?"

"Since you called me master when I have asked you repeatedly not to, yes," Nanashi says before hitting the boosters to get a head start on the vulture droids now pursuing him.

Mark is momentarily stunned what he had just heard before smirking, 'I guess you finally decided to reveal your existence to the galaxy, outcast of the Jedi Order.'

Hinata was infuriated by the sheer audacity of this supposed Jedi Master. 'The man acts like a teenager for crying out loud!'

"I might need to get those kinds of missiles...I wonder if a NovaSword can accept it." Naruto comments as Hinata just looks at him.

Seeing he had everyone's attention, Nanashi took the opportunity to lay out a plan that had been developed for this situation during the clone wars. "Alright folks, here's the plan, I'm going to draw these droids attention like I'm doing now, and when I give the signal, one of the H-wing fighter/bombers is going to drop a bomb right in between where the wings are, that will destroy it in one hit."

Kakashi then asks. "Who put you in charge?" But, he soon wishes he didn't.

"THE PLAN I GAVE YOU WAS DEVELOPED FOR THIS PARTICULAR SITUATION DURING THE CLONE WARS, WHEN MUNIFICENT-CLASS FRIGATES WERE COMMON SIGHT, SO DO AS I SAY OR YOU'LL ALL DIE!"

Several of the vulture droids turn off from their attack on the New Republic ships in order to attack and swarm around the new arrivals. Some go to swarm Nanashi he immediately hits the breaks and dived, he only managed to get under the Vultures, feeling something scrape against his ship. He twists his ship around, causing it to flip and shoots towards the Vultures. He fires his blaster cannons and three more cluster missiles, hitting most of them and a few others flew in random directions to escape. 'Only six cluster missiles left, better make them count.'

Ahsoka notices the Vulture droids were acting a bit strange for the vulture droids she remembers. "Something seems off about these Vulture droids, I'm going to disable one with the ion cannon, then hook it with the harpoon and tow cable to bring it aboard the Eclipse." She informs Nanashi.

Nanashi laughs and replies. "Do what you got to do, Ahsoka."

She then charges the ion cannon, and waits till she gets one of the Vulture droids perfectly lined up, "GOT YOU!"

After Nanashi pulls the speed-brake maneuver again, he saw the opportunity to destroy the fire ship available, and gave the bomber pilots the signal, "GO, BOMB THAT SUCKER, DO IT NOW!"

Upon hearing this with the radio on a quiet tone to shut the man up, Kakashi manages to get in to the Munificent-class Frigate. Gai soon fires at the Frigate, aiming at a known weak point and sees the shot fly through space, nearly hitting the target, but a Vulture gets in the way and the explosion spreads across the area. A large amount of damage was sustained on the Munificent-class Frigate while a few Vultures and a couple Bombers are destroyed or badly damaged.

"We've...ll fu...ed assis...cking...ants..." One of the Bombers yells over the comm, but it explodes and Kakashi curses at this, their ship losing some functions, but were still mobile.

"Fire again! Fire again! Before we pass the weak spot!" Kakashi orders Gai.

He nods, taking aim quickly and firing once again, the crew holds their breath while the fly up, not paying attention to anything else but the shot. It just skims across the wing of a Vulture, making everyone hold their breath as it angles away, but it collides with the Munificent-class Frigate. It explodes and causes the ship to suddenly shake and areas of the ship have chains of explosions.

Kakashi and the remaining New Republic ships pull back while Vultures do the same. Kakashi's ship sustains too much damage, losing function in their engines and a flaming explosion heads their way. Nanashi quickly flies by, seeing their engines stall and selects a certain projectile, shooting and hitting Kakashi's ship with a cable and quickly tows them out of harm's way as quickly as possible. "YEEEEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAWWW!" Nanashi yells in excitement

At this point, everybody is letting out a sigh of relief. "There still a droid control ship nearby and it's still cloaked." Hinata informs people over the radio, soon using the scanning equipment and soon detects something that the radar found, bouncing off of it. She presses a button, this causes NovaSword to launch several photon torpedo until the NovaSword torpedo magazine was empty. As all of the photon torpedo collide with the invisible object, it briefly shows a heavily modified Core Ship which seems to act as a flying hanger bay, the NovaSword torpedoes collide with it even more and soon causes explosions to occur until it's engulfed in a massive explosion.

"booyakasha!" Naruto yells, seeing the explosion and does a little dance in the cockpit.

'My sister is safe.' Hinata thought to herself.

Naruto keeps getting excited that the large threat is gone. "That's the way to fight Hinata! You're so awesome, I could kiss you!" Naruto yells with a smirk, causing Hinata to just frown at him.

"Do not get to excited." Hinata coldly replies, looking to see the enemy ships flee or go on suicide runs.

Xxxxx

Back on board the Venator-class Star Destroyer hangar-bay. Everyone is within the hanger bay while Eclipse lands in the hanger bay as it is currently dragging in the disabled Vulture Droid that Mark is currently hitching a ride on Nanashi Jedi Starfighter hull. Mark disembarks the ruins and sees Nanashi exit his ship as well, the Miraluka eye was covered as his species didn't have no eyes so they covered them since the only thing left is just a empty eye socket with skin growth over it. But they evolved a much better sense of vision as they use the force to see so they were never truly in the darkness.

Walking into the hanger-bay is Kushina, the fox-like Felcatian approaches the group while traveling with her is a man that look like an older Naruto. This is her husband and the father of Naruto, Naruko and Menma, Minato Uzumaki. Ahsoka came out of the Eclipse she was holding up a green lightsaber as she walked toward the Vulture Droid.

"She's a Jedi?" Naruto wonders aloud as Ahsoka sliced open the Vulture Droid head section as everyone crowd around to look inside of it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Everyone yells at once, seeing that the inside of the Vulture Droid's head section which normally contain a droid brain. However, it has some form of organic brain which was hook up to several circuits and wires, blood, goo, muscles and a horrible stench comes from it, its brains however looks fried.

Sleepless D: This is interesting, and to the creator of Nanashi, interesting character and better grammar skills than my friend Kage here (No offense Kage), changed it a little.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: No offense taken Sleepless. But anyway sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Kind had a small writer block but thanks J. Hellscythe for coming along since his character help out with the ideas I have planned. Anyway hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you J. Hellscythe for providing your character for this story and also writing some of the scene as well. Thank you Sleepless Demon for Beta Reading this chapter and for being the best buddy ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Chandrila

I don't own the series Naruto or Star Wars that is owned by their respected creators. I also don't own Mark Frey he is owned by Kaien Kurayami. Nanashi is owned by J. Hellscythe

Summary: Naruto and his crew of the Lucky One landed on Hoth to salvage the Abandoned Rebel Echo Base except instead of landing at Echo Base they landed in an Imperial research station and became under attack from Darth Alder who is part of the special branch of the Imperial Remnants which use to handle the Emperor various secret projects the Starcrushers.

TUAOA: Naruto: Smuggler Luck

Chapter 6: Saving Chandrila

Ahsoka was looking at the brain that was inside the Vulture droid as everyone crowded around it. Hanabi Angel bodyguard Kurenai and Anko walked up as they were following Hanabi who wanted to get a good look at a real Vulture Droid.

"I knew something was off and, by the look of it, I'd say that brain is under develop like that of a child.

"Ahsoka, that's a child's brain." Nanashi spoke up.

"How the heck would you know that?" Kakashi asked as he was disgusted by the fried brain but was even more disgust of what he just heard and hope the guy was wrong about it. Nanashi face darken as he remember something.

"Let's just say I've done things I'm not proud of and leave it at that." Nanashi replied ask Anko looked at the weird emblem on the Vulture droid.

"This is the handy work of an old teacher of mine Orochimaru. But I though he died during the Clone Wars?" Anko spoke up as the Angel was very confused at the moment.

"Is that a fac..." Nanashi stop as he got a look at beauty before him.

"Why hello beautiful!" Nanashi said as Ahsoka just sighed.

"How do you know I'm beautiful seeing how you don't have a physical set of eyes, Miralukan?" Anko asked

"I might be blind but I have an excellent mind eye."

"What else your mind eye can see then?" Naruto asked as he was very curious.

"Nothing else right now." Nanashi remarked as he briefly looked around as he though he sense something.

'I thought I just sensed a Sith Lord, but the aura just vanished?' Nanashi thought in his head.

"So may I ask who your name is Jedi." Kushina asked as she was the leader of this fleet as her husband watch.

"Yes, my name is Ahsoka Tano former Jedi Padawan." Ahsoka replied as she still technically a Jedi Padawan still.

"I don't have a name really but you can call me Nanashi the Jedi Outcast." Nanashi replied.

"I see thank you for saving us. I say your Padawan is skilled." Minato spoke up.

"She's not my padawan, hell, she hasn't been a part of the Jedi order after she was falsely accused of murdering someone and killing clone troopers by both the republic and Jedi Order didn't stand by her. She left the order after the real culprit was caught and Jedi Master tried to bring her back in with a bullshit excuse. She wanted to get away from BS, since her belief in the order got severely wound that's for sure. But if must know who trained her, it was Anakin Skywalker, otherwise known as Darth Vader." Nanashi replied.

Kushina looked at him for a moment, "That is rather, unexpected."

Ahsoka groaned, "Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

Hanabi, being the curious little girl she is, asked, "What does that mean?" Nanashi brought one of his lightsabers and activated it, showing a red blade and replied nonchalantly, "Does the fact that I used to be a Sith Lord suffice?"

Everyone there just stopped upon hearing this, how was that even possible? Then, Hinata began to laugh, "Only a Miralukan could be so nonchalant about such matters."

Nanashi chuckled at that, "seems somebodies done their homework, yes we are quite laid back, that's half the reason why I was the only Miralukan to become a full-fledged Sith Lord."

Naruto turned to Ahsoka, "Is he always like this?" She then responded, "as long as you don't piss him off, mind if I ask where you're headed?"

Kakashi then added in, "Chandrila."

"Very well then," commented Nanashi, "We shall accompany you for the time being."

After everyone else had left Mark decided added in, "Finally decided to reveal your existence to the entire galaxy?"

"I was going to end up revealing my existence sooner or later, Scourge of the Black Sea."

Mark stiffened at that before relaxing again, "some things never change Phantom Blade." Nanashi seemed to become more somber, "no, they sure don't."

As Nanashi, his Astromech Droid, R2-X9, and Ahsoka went to the mess hall, Nanashi went to grab one of his Sweeson Berry Rolls, only to see Kakashi eating the last one. "Tell me something, Kakashi Hatake, did you get that Sweeson Berry Roll from the box of them I brought here?" Kakashi then eye smiled, "Yep, and might I say they were quite delicious."

As Nanashi stood there with a blank expression on his face, Ahsoka counted down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Nanashi started electrocuting the man with force lightning, "YOU ATE MY SWEESON BERRY ROLLS!"

This proceeded for the next ten seconds till they came out of hyperspace and Nanashi suddenly stopped, "It seems that all life on Chandrila is currently in the city of Hanna City, and a good number of people are dying right now."

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in the bridge of the Naruto which is the Venator-class Star Destroyer. This took Naruto by surprise that for sure that his mother named a ship after him. But they were over Chandrila now and the bridge crew been receiving signal for help from the planet capital city known as Hanna City that they been invaded by monsters and creatures not native to the planet.

"Mother what happening?" Naruto asked as he sees several Aggressor-class Star Destroyer positioning themselves in orbit. While several _Acclamator I_-class assault ship were entering the planet atmosphere alongside several Gallofree Transport ships being escorted by a squadron of H-wings and V-wing starfighters.

"What happening is that Chandrila is under attack by a large number of hostile creatures and everyone on the planet is at the capital city right now, so we are going in there to save them." Turning to her son, "I what you and your friends to provide flight support for the transport as there seems to be a large number of flying creatures attacking any ships in there line of sight. Plus we picking up a large mass approaching the city it appears to be the size of Chandrila largest mountain so I what you check it." Kushina ordered her son.

"Yes mother." Naruto said as him and the others were about to leave until Kushina stopped him.

"Son, just come back safe okay." Kushina said as she always worried about her children's.

"I will mother so don't worry about it." Naruto said as him and his crew went to the Lucky One as Naruto spotted Hinata, Hanabi, Kurenai and Anko heading into their YU-410 light freighter which Naruto remember is called the Follow the Sun.

"Oh, hey there Hinata, what's up?" Naruto called out as the Felcatian women stopped what she was doing and turn around to look at him.

"So you're going to help out on this mission as well?" Naruto asked as Hinata just glared at him.

"Yes since my sister what to see the Squall I might as well go on this mission to save them." Hinata replied as her and her crew went on their ship. Soon both Freighters went out of the Naruto hanger bay as they were followed by Ahsoka in the Eclipse and Nanashi's Jedi Starfighter. They went into the atmosphere of Chandrila as several H-wing fighter/bombers were attacked by giant creatures that look like giant mutate Mynocks. These giant Mynock attack the fighters as they bite into the crafts power source draining them dry before letting them go as they plummet into the unforgiving ground below. Several of the V-wing start firing on the giant Mynock as everyone else open fired on them as well. The Follow the Sun was wreaking havoc on the Giant Mynock due to weaponry as Mark came out of a hatch on the Lucky One as he was wearing his custom flight/space suit as he activate the magnetic boots as he had his Vibrocutlass out as well. He spotted several of the Giant Mynock about to attack the Lucky One.

"I don't think so if you just like Mynock I bet you can't handle this!" Mark said as he placed his Vibrocutlass' together as the vibro-generator started releasing a very high pitch sonic wave as it was heading toward the direction of several of the Mynock. The sonic wave hit the Giant Mynock as soon there head exploded from the sonic pressure that was hitting the brains. He soon saw more Giant Mynocks approaching as he did it yet again, causing their heads to explode. The fighter group was close to the ground as Eclipse was attack by one of the Giant Mynock as Ahsoka ship crashed landed. She was soon surrounded by Rancor Dragons which looked like a cross between a Rancor and a Kryat Dragon and they were gigantic. Something force Nanashi Jedi Starfighter to land as he sense a Sith Lord nearby.

Xxxxx

'Alright then, whoever this is, they are quite powerful, that's for sure, who knows I might even have to bust out my extra blades,' thought Nanashi as he started grinning like a mad man, 'good!'

Xxxxx

Ahsoka was not doing so well, she was completely surrounded by three Rancor Dragons, and while she was confident she could defeat two, three seemed to push her limits, "What I wouldn't give for some back up."

As she said this, one of the Beasts fell down dead, before a strangely familiar figure holding two red lightsabers, landed on top of its corpse, "Need hand, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka immediately realized who her savior is, "Ventress, what are you doing here?"

"The Governor of Chandrila is offering five million credits per kill on each of these monstrosities, and since I'm a bounty hunter, I came to make myself rich." Ahsoka shook her head, "I should have known, play the kill-count game?"

Ventress took down her hood to reveal her face, showing she is now in her forties, "A for you, V for me, that's how we identify our kills."

Xxxxx

"So you've finally found me," spoke a mechanical voice from the man in black armor, with a crow shaped helmet, "I am Darth Alders."

Nanashi just smirked, "pleasure to meet you, Darth Corvus, I am Nanashi, the Jedi Outcast," he then activated two of his lightsabers, "and your history." Corvus was startled by this, "how did you know?"

"Your thoughts betray you Corvus," was Nanashi's reply. Seeing no more reason to delay their battle, Corvus activated his lightsaber, showing and orange blade, "You wield the blades of a Sith, might I ask why."

"To make sure I never forget what I allowed myself to become," answered Nanashi. Corvus smirked, "so, you were a Dark Lord of the Sith once, may I ask what your Sith name was?"

"I don't see why not," said Nanashi with a shrug, "it was Darth Reaver, the Phantom Blade, and first apprentice to Darth Plagueis the wise." He then shot forward at his opponent and they clashed. As the sparks were flying from their blades Corvus asked, "If you are truly who you say you are, then why haven't you proven your title?"

Nanashi then laughed at his opponent "And miss out on the greatest fight I've had in ages, I think not, I want to savor this fight." Corvus smiled underneath his mask, "You truly are The Phantom Blade, seeing how you prefer battles between equals." Corvus then back flipped and sent out a force push, trying to get Nanashi to stop holding back.

Nanashi understood this and said in a more somber tone, "It's a shame we're enemies, since there are so few who want me to fight them with all I have," He then put a Cheshire cat grin on his face as he used the force to act as additional arms to wield the four remaining lightsabers, "Try not to disappoint me."

Xxxxx

As Nanashi and Corvus were going at it, Ahsoka Tano and Asaj Ventress were putting their all into the Kill-count Game. "That's fifteen for me Ventress," said Ahsoka as she felled one of the Rancor Dragons. "I'm at sixteen," said Ventress before slaying another, "make that seventeen, sure you want to keep playing?" She was then swiped to the side by another Rancor Dragon, which was then killed by Ahsoka, "Sure you're not getting to old for this?" Ventress then slash at something that was right in front of Ahsoka as appear out of nowhere was dead creature that look like a cross between a dog and Crystal Snake. These were Dusk Stalkers as more of them now appeared at of nowhere.

"Don't get cocky." Ventress commented.

Xxxxx

The Lucky One and The Follow the Sun was dealing with more giant Mynock as Mark was still on top of the hull keeping them away from the ship as he had several close calls. Two Acclamator-class were keeping the horde of giant Mynock busy when suddenly a huge beam of plasma energy engulf both ships as both of them exploded.

"What in the world can cause that?" Naruto asked himself as he then spotted something slowly moving into the scene. It was giant misshapen mass of flesh and metal as Naruto could make out that it seems to be made of various different species as well. But they were all misshapen as well.

"Hey, Naruto, there something in the middle of that massive monstrosity," Samui spoke up as she was in the bottom gunner turret. Naruto got a better look as he spotted a huge sphere in the middle of the mountain size monstrosity. It almost looked like a modified version of Core Ships, except it was giving off energy. Soon it launch several of it flesh into the air as they burst open revealing more mutate Mynocks as it fire off another round of flesh as it head to the ground as it open up as a new Rancor Dragon came out of the flesh pod. The giant monstrosity is actually like a giant hive and birthing unit for these monsters.

"That thing is something that shouldn't exist at all." Naruto commented as he move the Lucky One into attack speed as Mark quickly got inside as he know Naruto going to do some fancy maneuvers as The Hive started glowing with energy as it release several small streams of plasma into the air as they headed for the Lucky One but Naruto made the freighter dodge the blast of plasma. The Follow the Son open fire with all it weaponry blast chuck of it twisted flesh off.

"Naruto what in the world are we dealing with?" Mark said as he got back in his co-pilot seat. The sphere fired off another plasma energy blast as it was heading toward one part of Hanna City as that part of the city was reduced to molten slag.

"I don't know but I know it a major danger that for sure." Naruto said as took notice of the Core device going back underneath the misshapen and twisting flesh effective covering it.

"I think I know how to kill it." Naruto said as called up the Follow the Sun which was flying close to them.

"Hinata I wonder if you can use your ship weaponry to bust a hole in that core ship when it pop back up?" Naruto asked.

"Sure but the laser cannon not going to have that much effect on a Core Ship hull." Hinata replied back over the com-channel.

"Don't worry, I was thinking your ship will be able to bust it wide open if I guess right." Naruto said as he guessing with this monstrosities being man-made that Droid Core Ship hull is actually much weaker then usually but The Follow the Sun have to prove his theory correct. Follow the Sun made it attack run as it open fired with all it laser cannon turrets as the Core Ship was coming back up yet again as it seems to be charging up. The laser blast stuck there intend target as actually manage to rapture the hull of Core Ship as weird fluids came out of the breach hull.

"I was right. Mark, prepare those high yield proton rockets we keep just in case we ever get attacked by a Star Destroyer." Naruto said as Mark had a smile on his face as he push some button as he brought up a target reticule for Naruto.

"Told you those rockets were a smart investment," Mark said.

"That I can agree on," Naruto said as he pulled the trigger as the Lucky One fired six proton rockets as the green energy sheathed projectile headed to the breached hull of the Hive Core Ship as the rockets enter inside as second later the entire Core Ship exploded which cause a chain reaction as the Hive started to exploded as well before there was a blinding light as there was now a massive crater in the wake of the Hive destruction.

Xxxxx

Back on the ground, Nanashi was having the time of his life. This opponent was actually keeping up with him! "I must say Corvus, you are the most challenging opponent I have ever faced."

"Your skills are nothing to laugh at either, Nanashi, if it weren't for the fact that I've been playing defense this whole time I would be dead already," stated Corvus as he blocked one of the airborne lightsabers, before jumping away to avoid the other three.

While Corvus looked in control inside he was panicking, 'I can't keep this up much longer, at this rate I'm not going to live past today.' Suddenly there was a bright flash of light blinded Corvus. "It seems that kid and his friends took down your control center," stated Nanashi before setting back into his stance, "let's finish this, shall we?"

At this point Corvus suddenly dropped to the ground, Leaving Nanashi standing there with a blank expression. He then called on the Force to sense whether or not the man was dead, "well that was anti climatic."

The Lucky One, and Follow The Sun then set down, when Hinata saw Corvus's body she stiffened only so slightly that the only one who noticed it was Nanashi, 'Is she's the Sith lord I sensed earlier?'

'This is odd I still can't sense her aura that well?' Nanashi though in his head but he believe she must be the Sith Lord he sensed earlier. But with her aura still odd he have to some kind proof beside that reaction. He need to discuss this with Mark. Also he have to remember to talk to Mark about something as well.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Hope all of you enjoy this chapter. This was another action pack chapter and the end of the short arc known as Chandrila arc. Now everything is starting to become more intertesting that for sure with the sudden death of Darth Corvus.

Thank you J. Hellscythe for helping out with the scenes in this chapter and beta reading as well. You are my best buddy as well. Also for all of you that what to know who Darth Corvus identify is. Here is a hint. He died the same way in Naruto canon and his techique cause his eye to bleed.


	7. Chapter 7: To Zeltros

I don't own the series Naruto or Star Wars that is owned by their respected creators. I also don't own Mark Frey he is owned by Kaien Kurayami. Nanashi is owned by J. Hellscythe

Summary: Naruto and his crew of the Lucky One landed on Hoth to salvage the Abandoned Rebel Echo Base except instead of landing at Echo Base they landed in an Imperial research station and became under attack from Darth Alder who is part of the special branch of the Imperial Remnants which use to handle the Emperor various secret projects the Starcrushers.

TUAOA: Naruto: Smuggler Luck

Chapter 7: To Zeltros

The Lucky One was heading up to the ship, Naruto. The ship Naruto is being followed closely by Follow the Sun and a repaired Eclipse which is carrying the dead body of Corvus on it. The reason why those three were coming back to the ship and the rest of the ground force is still on Chandrila. They leaders have to provide the debriefing while the ground forces clean up all the corpses of the creatures that suddenly dropped dead when The Hive was destroyed. Ground forces were busy piling up the corpses so they can torch them in one spot. The three Freighters land in the hanger bay as everyone disembark. With Nanashi carrying Corvus body and heads for the medical bay and was going to request an autopsy to be performed on Corvus's body.

"I'm going to figure out why you just dropped dead." Nanashi muttered to himself as everyone else heads for the bridge. Kushina is within the bridge and hears the lift coming up; she turns away from her bridge crew, soon seeing Naruto's group walk out of the lift.

"Okay, I need to know what happen on Chandrila? Seeing as my troops are now involve in a massive cleanup operation." Kushina tells them while rubbing the back of her neck in slight frustration.

"I...well...I kind of blown up some kind of massive organic hive. I didn't know if that would kill off all the little ones though." Naruto tells them as his mother look at him.

"That should explain why the huge mass suddenly disappeared in a heat blossom." Kushina says. "And not that I need to know, but was there anything odd about this hive creature." Kushina asks the group.

"It seems to be made out of misshapen mass of different sort of animals and had a droid core ship acting as a nucleus or brain for it." Hinata informs her.

"That core ship was clearly modified heavily since it could fire a superheated plasma that was strong enough to destroy two Acclamator Class ships." Mark informs her as well.

"So...does anyone have any idea how a bunch of clearly genetically modified monsters attack the home planet of our leader, Mon Mothma?" Kushina asks them.

"I know who it is." Anko spoke up and makes Kushina look at her.

"Who is it?" Kushina asks her.

"These creatures were Orochimaru's original experiments. I remember them, except he couldn't have made this much of them in this short amount of time. Plus, that massive creature...well he never had that growing in his old labs." Anko says since she is still confused about the whole situation.

"So we've got an old separatist who happens to be a mad scientist causing trouble...This is not going to go well with the fleet moral, that's for sure." Kushina mutters that last part as this is so reminding her entirely of dealing with that crazy imperial scientist and his fleet.

Xxxxx

In a different part of the galaxy, the Shrieker is patrolling around an asteroid cluster. The Nar Shaddaa class Star Destroyer is slowly approaching a slaver base. While it starts charging up it electromagnetic cannon, it then lets out a pulse which then engulfs the slaver base. The blast was a EMP 'Electromagnetic Pulse', which left the base defenseless while the Shrieker starts firing on the helpless slavers base.

Inside the Shrieker in her private chambers. Sakura was taking a bath in red water as she watch the destruction of the Slaver Base from the ship camera which filter play into her room. As she wash hr nude body in the red water which oddly looks like blood. She looked at several bodies that lied in her bathroom as they were all drain of blood.

"Oh...it's so sad that the crew blew up that Slaver Base. I could have used a restock on my bath water." Sakura says to herself while reaching out of her bathtub, soon grabbing something with hair and lifts it, soon showing a severed head, blood and ooze dripping from its severed neck and its eye oozing its fluids since the eye is popped. She raises her hand and soon shoves her fingers into the undamaged eye and popping the eye, causing it to ooze blood and fluids, spinning her fingers around, causing more blood to run down to fill her bathtub. She smiles sweetly as she removes her fingers from its eye socket and soon sucks on her fingers, finding it pleasurable and orgasmic as she sucks on the fingers.

"I'm so glad I was accepted into the Empire for what I did." Sakura mutters to herself as she remembers what got her into the Empire in the first place. Her killing and butchering everyone on her home colony moon since the entire population was going to support the rebellion. Her family was going to be the leader of rebel group that was going to form, but she killed them and half moon upper and middle class population before she butcher them and cooked them, some of them alive.

"I remember giving the meal I made out of those traitor to the poor and I love there expression when I told them what was in it." Sakura says as she was talking to a severed a head now as she was holding it, seeing it drip a few.

"I then killed and butchered them all before the emperor came; they then reward me by enlisting me into his glorious Empire for my loyalty. I move up in the rank of the Empire until the Emperor reward me by making me one of his many Grand Admirals when he saw the talents and ruthlessness I had. He told me the Empire needs someone as ruthless as me in it. I became feared by those rebel scum and known as the Butcher of the Empire." Sakura spoke to herself more as she was talking to the head showing that she actually very insane. "I might be more of a Warlord now instead of a Grand Admiral...but I will show those rebels to fear the Butcher again." Sakura menacingly says as she had a crazed look on her face as she squeezes the head hard, causing it to crack slightly and smirks. She soon pulls its tongue out, cutting a bit of it off before sinking it into the blood filled bath and places it between her thighs and grinds her womanhood against it, enjoying the pleasure of it greatly.

Xxxxx

Back with the 9th Fleet, within the ship that Naruto is within. "He died from an artificial disease?" Kushina asks in confusion while she looks at Nanashi while her husband, Minato is now back on board as well.

"Yeah, I remember this disease was developed by Darth Plagueis, my former Master." Nanashi replies as Hinata had a slight reaction to that statement which Nanashi and Mark took notice of.

"So you are saying this Corvus fella was sick when he fought you?" Naruto asks.

"No, he was sick way longer then that...the creepy part about this that the disease is that you wouldn't know he infected you with it until some years later when your body is start suffering more and more as the disease make itself known until you literal drop dead." Nanashi explains.

"Well still, that is one less Sith in the galaxy." Kiba spoke up.

"That is true, but anyway, I got something to tell all of you. I'm going to give everyone in this fleet a few days of vacation time on Zeltros." Kushina tells them.

"Well, I apologize for this, but I must part ways with you since I have to take my sister to get her scheduled DNA Therapy right now." Hinata tells them as she is holding on to her younger sister.

"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE, I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO SEE A SQUALL YET!" Hanabi yells as she really didn't want to leave at all.

"I know you haven't, but if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, I will." Hinata says to her sister as Naruto looks sad as he might never see her again.

"Anything?" Hanabi asks as she gains a mischievous look on her face.

"As long it's within my power to do so." Hinata said as she didn't notice the smirk her sister had.

"I want you to go on a date with Naruto." Hanabi simply tells her, making both Naruto and Hinata gain a look of surprise on their faces.

"Is there anything else you might want?" Hinata asks, hoping her sister will change her mind.

"Nope." Hanabi says with a grin on her face.

"Let's make it a double date...says Asaj, go out with me, for old time sake?" Nanashi asks as this date opportunity will give the chance to be able to tell if Hinata is a Sith or not.

"Sure, why not, and you might even get lucky again." Ventress replies.

"SCORE!" Nanashi shouts in excitement as Ahsoka looks at him oddly.

"I didn't know you two dated?" Ahsoka wonders.

"Ahsoka, the best night of my life involved Ventress, three different Twi'leks, blue, green, and the rarest of all, red, a Togruta, and human, and let's just say that we couldn't get out of bed for a week." Nanashi replies as Ahsoka just face palmed, realising why she couldn't find him for a week that one time.

"Well I will go on a date with you then Naruto I will see you on Zeltros. But I really have to go right now." Hinata said as she, Hanabi, Anko and Kurenai went into the lift.

"Well...I'm not sure when it ended, but that finishes with the Debriefing...everyone is dismiss, except for you, son I what to talk to you about something" Kushina tells him as she remains looking at her son while everyone else went off to do their own thing.

"Naruto...I can't believe you finally got a date. However, it wasn't in the way I except it, that's for sure." Kushina tells him, still looking at her son.

"You're right about that mother." Naruto tells her as he blushes with embarrassment about how he got the date with Hinata. It was Hinata's sister that set them up for a date. He'll have to thank the little girl sometime when he sees them again.

"Naruto, you have to dress up properly for your date, and I got just the outfit for you." Kushina tells him as the Fox Felcatian smiles in a devilish way.

"Mother...why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asks as he didn't like the way his mother was looking at him.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in a lone hanger bay as Mark, Nanashi, Ahsoka and Ventress enter inside as this was the hanger bay that both the Lucky One, Eclipse are stationed. The hanger use to hold the Follow the Sun, but that had departed awhile ago. Nanashi explains to the other three that he suspects Hinata of being a Sith Lord or a follower of the Sith. Mark was suspicious of her due to way she acted earlier.

"She is gone." Nanashi says as he can sense her aura is now far away from the ship right now, suddenly vanishing which shows that the Follow the Sun went to Hyperspace.

"Damn it, now we will never know." Ahsoka says as Ventress just looks at her.

"When did you learn to curse like?" Ventress asks.

"You don't what to know." Ahsoka replies.

"She's long gone by now." Mark says as something came into existence right in front of Mark and the others, it is women that glows red.

"I might be of your assistance." The women informs them.

"Hello hotness!" Nanashi says as he looks at the Force Shade.

"Hello Grandma Zannah." Mark replies as he see his ancestor ghost before him.

"I'll take that as a compliment, seeing how I died over 1000 years ago, and since I'm a Force shade, I can go anywhere in an instant." Darth Zannah tells him.

"Wait he's related to Darth Zannah?" Ventress aska in complete shock as she was pointing at Mark.

"Master Bane as well who was my husband." Darth Zannah simply tells her as Ventress faints from the information overload she just received.

"What's so significant about Darth Bane and Darth Zannah?" Ahsoka asks as most likely information about Sith might have been kept in a holocron in the Jedi Temple. However, no one wasn't allow to read those, so she has poor knowledge of any of the late Sith Lord except for the current ones.

"Darth Bane is the founder of the Order of Sith since the fall of the Old Sith Empire, therefore, he is the father of all things Sith, and since Zannah was his apprentice, she could be seen as the Order of Sith mother." Nanashi explains as he remembers the words of Darth Plagueis. Ahsoka soon faints.

"Don't worry; I know the name of the person, so I will check out to see if this Hinata is a Sith Lord." Zannah tells the remaining conscious people before she fades from their view.

"Good evening, Hinata, I am Darth Zannah, someone who shares my blood thinks you're a Sith lord, and I simply can't deny my dear Mark when a Sith lord is involved." Darth Zannah says as she reappears right in front of Hinata at the location she sense her at.

Kage Bijuu Author Note:

Well here is chapter 7 which will be the start of Zeltros arc. If anyone wonder about Mark that will be explain in later chapters. I don't explain things fully in one chapters as that just ruin the surprise. Also Naruto and Hinata are now dating but don't think Hinata will go along with it so quietly. Also I made Sakura ten time more creepy then usually.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for helping out with this chapter and for Beta Reading as well. Also thank you Hellscythe for giving me some ideas. Both of you two are the best buddy ever.


End file.
